Sonic the Hedgehog The Beginning of the End
by Toadkarter
Summary: Eggman has been informed that a guardian stronger than Chaos is hidden within the Chaos and Super emeralds. With the help of a dark chao named Chemon and Team Dark, he hopes to call upon the guardian and rule the world. That is, if Sonic doesn't stop him.
1. Chapter 1: The Danger Within

Sonic The Hedgehog – The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1 : The Danger Within

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

Dr. Eggman, an evil genius, with an IQ of 300, stands before a row of robots, hanging on a wall.

"Junk, all of it!" Eggman yelled , "Every time I make a new robot, Sonic and his friends find a way to destroy it. How am I supposed to rule the world if they are always one step ahead of me!"

He picked up one of the heads of his robots, or badnicks as they're sometimes called, and tossed it across the room. The head rolled into a door way and a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" Eggman said. He walked over to the door and looked inside. He saw the head laying next to his most successful machine, the Egg walker.

"Hmmm, maybe this is a sign," Eggman said to himself , "The Egg walker was my best machine, maybe, I can use it to help me some how."

Eggman dragged the Egg Walker out of the doorway.

"It appears to be a bit, worn out," Eggman looked over the Egg Walker, noticing many dents, wires hanging out of it, and lots of rust. "Well, I guess, if you want something bad enough, you have to work to achieve it."

He walked into his work room, and grabbed all the tools he could need, and he set to work on the Egg Walker. He worked for many hours, perfecting it, making it so it would never fail. He added armor, bigger lasers, Jet boosters, and a automatic targeting system.

"Pwahaha!" He laughed, "This is the beginning, the beginning of my new plan, to conquer the world!" He got in the Egg Walker, and took it to the testing room. He left the room he was in, and turned off the lights.

From a corner of the room, two glowing red lights are seen. Then, a loud crash and a burst of light appear out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Eggman said, hearing the noise from half way down the hall. He started moving, back towards the room, when the wall collapsed.

"OH NO!" He yelled jumping out of the way. The wall fell, right on the Egg Walker. "NO! Who, who did this?"

From behind the broken wall, was a metallic, blue figure, with five spikes on its back.

"Sonic? But, but how?" Eggman said in shock, "Why would you be here? You didn't even know I was up to something."

The Blue figure ignored him, and ran off down the hall. Eggman looked at his destroyed Egg Walker.

"Errr," Eggman growled, "Sonic, this isn't over. I will get you back!" He stood up, and shook off all the dust that was on him. He started picking up the pieces to his Egg Walker, but they were too messed up to be fixed.

"Blast you Sonic," He yelled , "I will think of another plan, and you will not get in the way, I'll make sure of it." He took all the pieces to his work shop, and tossed them in the pile of scrap. He looked around the room for something else he could us to get back at Sonic. This looked to be the beginning of a very strange adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Running at the Speed of Sound

Chapter 2 : Running at the Speed of Sound

Green Hill – Hill Top

In a distant place, far from Angel Island, is Green Hill. Green Hill is a very colorful and beautiful place. There are many trees, animals, and flowers everywhere. But the main reason this place is important, is because of Sonic The Hedgehog. The Blue spiked, speedy hedgehog is a residence of Green Hill, except, you wouldn't be able to tell because of how often he's out saving the day.

"Woo! Finally, just a day to kick back and relax," Sonic said.

"Yeah, we don't get these very often," Tails, a young, two-tailed fox said.

"Yeah, Eggman's normally always up to something. I wonder why he hasn't done anything recently?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Maybe he's finally realized he can't win," Tails replied.

"Nah, he never will," Sonic said , "For being a genius, he doesn't know when to give up."

Tails laughed, " Yeah."

"C'mon, let's go do something," Sonic said , "Laying down is great, but on my feet is where I really shine."

"Okay," Tails said getting up. The two ran off down the hill they were laying on. They passed many trees and loops along the way.

"Hey Tails, I'll race ya," Sonic said.

"You're on," Tails agreed.

They both took off at top speed, Sonic was in the lead, like always, but Tails wasn't far behind. Tails caught up to Sonic, until they hit a forest. Sonic ran straight through the forest, while Tails used his twin tails like a helicopter and flew over the trees. Tails landed at the bottom of the hill, before Sonic.

"Tails, you beat me," Sonic said, shocked.

"Yeah, but that's only because I flew over the forest, instead of running through it," Tails said.

"Yes, but you still won, good for you" Sonic said to him.

"Thanks," Tails said happily.

"SONIC! There you are," shouted a high pitched voice coming from the distance.

"Oh no, it isn't," Sonic said seeing a Pink female hedgehog in a red dress running towards him, "Amy."

"Gotcha, my darling Sonic," Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"Amy, how often do I have to tell you, I'm not yours," Sonic shouted, pushing her away.

"Oh, Sonic, you know you want to marry me," Amy smiled.

"Amy please, stop running so fast," Cream, a small, creamed colored Rabbit said to her.

"Hi Cream," Tails said to her.

"Hello Tails, hi Sonic," Cream said to them, politely.

"You missed it Cream, Sonic just proposed to me," Amy said.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

Cream laughed, "Now I know that isn't true."

"Um, Cream, this may be a weird question to ask, but, where's Cheese?" Tails asked. Cheese was Cream's pet Chao. Chao are mystical blue creatures watched over by Chaos, the guardian of the chao. Sonic and friends once had to defeat him, but only because Dr. Eggman trained him to be evil.

Cheese is with Chocola at Mr. Big's house," Cream told him.

"Oh, okay, just checking," Tails said.

"Um, well, I hate to break up this happy reunion, but, I've got places to go, people to avoid…see, people to see," Sonic said starting to run, "See ya!" He took off at super speed towards the Emerald Beach.

"Oh, Sonic, why do you always run away!" Amy yelled following after.

"We better follow them," Tails sighed.

"Yes," Cream said. Tails and Cream took off after Amy.


	3. Chapter 3: More Powerful than Chaos

Chapter 3 : More Powerful than Chaos

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"MUHAHAHAHA" Eggman laughed, "this is it, this will destroy Sonic in a heart beat."

Eggman stared at a large robotic machine. It had 4 mighty legs, each a shining silver, with jets on the soul of the feet. A large metal frame, used as the body, with a round hole in the middle, for Eggman's hovercraft to be placed. At the end of the body, was a large tail, this tail looked like it belonged to a robot scorpion. It had a point at the end, that gives an electric shock to those who get stabbed by it.

"This is perfect. Sonic has never seen anything like this. He won't have a clue what to do," Eggman said, "But what to call it. Hmm…I know, the Egg-Scorpion!"

"Way to be original," a dark, childlike voice said from behind Eggman.

"What the? Who are you?" Eggman asked, looking around for where the voice came from.

"Who am I? Peh, you're a fool," The voice said, stepping forward. It looked to be a chao. It was a black chao, with big, dragon like wings, flame colored eyes, a pointed devil tail, and a flame pattern on it's chest, "I am Chemon, the most powerful of the Dark Chao."

"What are you doing in my lab? How did you get past my security!" Eggman asked in a raged tone.

"Please, those robots were easier to get passed than a new-born Light Chao," Chemon laughed, "I am here because I heard that you once managed to get Chaos to come out of the Master Emerald, and stop guarding the chao."

"You heard correct, but that plan didn't work. That blasted Hedgehog and his friends foiled it, once again," Eggman told Chemon.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get you to do something similar, for me," Chemon told him.

"Ey?"

"An ancient prophecy claims that there was once a more powerful guardian that Chaos. A guardian over the most evil, of Dark Chao. A guardian that could destroy a whole civilization, with one mighty blow of it's ice breathe," Chemon explained, "But this guardian, was defeated by Chaos, and the Light Chao. But only because it was weakened by the water Perfect Chaos needed to survive. If the guardian would have managed to get in the air a little quicker, it could have won, but alas, it didn't. When the guardian was defeated, Chaos split it's soul into two pieces, and sealed each piece away in a different emerald. One Piece, was locked away with Chaos in the Master Emerald, the other, was sealed in the Master Super Emerald, in a shrine north of Carnival Island. If both parts of the soul are released, the guardian could resort back to it's true form, and destroy not only Chaos and the chao, but the entire world."

"But, why would you want to destroy the chao, you are one, are you not?" Eggman asked.

"The Dark Chao are not associated with the rest of the chao nor Chaos. We are associated with this dark guardian. We would not be harmed," Chemon told him.

"I see. Now, what would be the point of destroying the world? You would be destroyed too," Eggman asked.

"Ah, that's where I come in. If I can convince the dark chao to ask him to not destroy the world, but simply control it, he would listen. We are his biggest weakness," Chemon said devilishly.

"I see," Eggman said, walking towards his machine, "but why would I help you? What would I get out of it?"

"You would work with us, and control the world," Chemon told him.

"I guess I could help…on one condition. You must help me destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends," Eggman exclaimed.

"As long as you help me, I'll do anything," Chemon told him.

"You've got yourself a deal," Eggman said nodding.

"Good. You're first task is to go to the Echidna temple in the Mystic Ruins, there you shall find an inscription on the wall about Chaos, in the corner of that, a small inscription about the other guardian can be found. Figure it out, and report back to me. Then, our plan will begin," Chemon said.


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Blunder

Chapter 4 : Beach Blunder

Emerald Beach – Seaside Ocean

"Woo, glad I lost her," Sonic sighed as he reached the beach, "Man, I wonder where all the people went?"

Sonic looked around the beach and saw that it was empty. Beach towels were unused, Umbrellas were left open, with no one under them, even the Life Guard tower was empty.

"Huh, this is weird, must have been a shark sighting or something," Sonic said walking around the beach.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted reaching the beach.

"Aww geez," Sonic said looking at Amy running towards him.

"Why did you run away?" Amy asked him angrily.

"Wow, this beach is empty," Tails said landing in with Cream right behind him.

"I know, but I can't figure out why," Sonic shrugged.

"Um, Mr. Sonic, look over there," Cream said pointing towards something washed up on shore.

The group ran over to the object, and noticed that it looked like something they knew.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" Sonic asked closing in on the object. Knuckles The Echidna was a friend of there's. He was the guardian of the master emerald on angel island.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Tails asked.

A large ball of green light came from Knuckles' back.

"What's this?" Sonic shouted.

Knuckles' stood up, but to everyone's surprise, it wasn't the knuckles they were expecting.

"AHHH!" Amy screamed.

"That isn't Knuckles, it's Metal Knuckles," Tails exclaimed.

It was indeed Metal Knuckles, a copy of Knuckles the Echidna created by Dr. Eggman to be faster and more powerful than the regular Knuckles. When he failed to retrieve the chaos emeralds from Angel Island, Dr. Eggman throw him away, and he was never seen again, until now.

"Get out of the way, now!" Sonic shouted at Amy, Cream and Tails.

Metal Knuckles extended his arms with his large fists to try and attack Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Sonic laughed, rolling into a ball.

"Sonic, don't, Metal Knuckles isn't affected by the Spin Dash," Tails shouted.

Sonic didn't listened, and launched his self towards Metal Knuckles. He hit him, but nothing happened, but a loud crash.

"AH. My Arm," Sonic yelled in pain. Sonic

Metal Knuckles hovered swiftly high above Sonic. He positioned himself upside down, with his huge fists pointing and Sonic, and blasted himself down to the ground.

"SONIC," Amy shouted.

"NOOOOOOO," Sonic shouted looking up at the oncoming Metal Knuckles.

The Robot got closer and closer. Sonic and friends knew this wouldn't end well. But suddenly, a long, white string with a fishing hook on the end of it wrapped around Metal Knuckles. It was Big the Cat's fishing line. Big the Cat was a friend of Amy and Cream. They once helped him find his best friend Froggy, who was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman.

Big spun the fishing line around above his head and sent Metal Knuckles flying into the ocean once again.

"Good job Big," Tails said.

"I couldn't let him do that to one of my friends," Big said in his dumb tone of voice.

"Thanks Mr. Big, if you wouldn't have shown up, Mr. Sonic might have been seriously hurt," Cream said hugging Big.

"Too bad you didn't get here sooner," Amy said worried, "Sonic's arm looks broken."

"Ahh," Sonic moaned weakly.

"We have to take him to my lab to check on him, it's too dangerous here," Tails said.

Big picked up Sonic carefully, so he wouldn't hurt his arm, and followed Tails towards his lab. Cream and Amy, followed, along with Cheese, Chocola, Cheese's twin, and Froggy, Big's best friend, who came with Big.


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown from ME

Chapter 5 : Unknown From M.E.

Master Emerald Shrine – Angel Island

On Angel Island lies the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald is powered by the Chaos Emeralds. These emeralds are very powerful, so powerful, most that know about them, don't even know they're full power. But Dr. Eggman knows enough to continue to try to steal them.

Knuckles the Echidna, a powerful protector of the emeralds. A relative of someone from the Ancient Echidna tribe, a tribe that was overpowered by their own greed and destroyed by Chaos. He guards over these emeralds, without choice, without reason. But he was the chosen one.

"Hmm, another boring day on this island, guarding these emeralds," Knuckles sighed to a small turtle known as Tocky, "It's hard to admit, but I actually miss Sonic and Tails. Though they get annoying, they bring some fun to my life. Some adventure, some, flare. You know?"

Tocky gave Knuckles a blank, puzzled look.

"Huh, look, I'm talking to something that doesn't even know how to talk back," Knuckles said rubbing his head with his massive fists.

Tocky walked up towards the master emerald and stared into it. Knuckles followed.

"Yes Tocky, this is what I guard. On the outside, just a jewel, nothing more. But on the inside, it's powerful, more powerful than anything known to the living. And even deeper inside, live Chaos and Tikal. Chaos, the guardian of the Chao, and Tikal, the daughter of the chief of the Echidna tribe. She helps Chaos guard the Chao now, she was totally against everything her tribe was for. She was awesome," Knuckles laughed.

Just then, a large rumble came over the island.

"Earthquake? But that isn't possible, this island isn't attached to the planet," Knuckles said confused.

Tocky pointed up towards the sky with a worried look on his face. Right above them, was Dr. Eggman, in his Egg-Scorpion.

"EGGMAN! What's he doing here?" Knuckles exclaimed, "He doesn't appear to be coming here, he's flying right over us."

Knuckles ran towards the edge of the island. Tocky followed after.

"He's heading towards the jungle. What could he possibly want there?" Knuckles asked.

Tocky just stared and shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess I better check it out," Knuckles said, "I better get my Shovel Claws."

Knuckles walked towards the shrine and picked up to large, pointed, metal claws that attached to his gloves. The Shovel Claws allow Knuckles to climb, dig, and have more powerful punches.

Knuckles punched the air, " Hmpt. I'm off to find Eggman."

He quickly ran across the bridge that connected Angel Island to Red Mountain. Tocky, slowly but surely, followed after. As Tocky ran, he tripped over one of the Chaos Emerald. He panicked, but just put it back on the shrine, and left after Knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6: I Guess Arm Wrestling's

Chapter 6 : "I guess Arm Wrestling's out of the picture"

Tails' Workshop – Mystic Ruins Hill Top

"Hurry Big, this way," Tails shouted running up the stairs to his workshop.

"Hold on Sonic, we're almost there, don't worry," Big said to Sonic, who was in his massive arms.

Tails busted through the doors to his workshop to let Big and his friends in.

"Quickly Big, put him right there," Tails said pointing at a table in the shop.

Big carefully placed Sonic on the table. Sonic moaned in pain.

"Shush Sonic, don't speak. It will only hurt more," Amy told the in pain Sonic.

"Everybody move, I have to look at the arm," Tails said to them. Tails examined every inch of Sonic's mangled arm to check for bruises and scrapes.

"Well, it's most certainly broken," Tails explained, "Luckily there are no bruises or scrapes. If there were, I wouldn't be able to apply the proper antibacterial cast to mend the bones."

"Wow," Big said.

"Did you understand any of that," Cream whispered in Big's ear.

"Nope," Big replied.

"Me either," Cream laughed.

"Now, I need Sonic absolutely still while I apply the casting," Tails said.

Amy grabbed Sonic's legs, Big softly held down his head, and Cheese the chao held down his other arm.

"This will only take a minute," Tails told Sonic as he applied a wet substance to Sonic's arm. After that, he wrapped his arm in gauze and then put the wet casting over that.

"Sonic, this should help," Amy told him.

Sonic sat up and looked at his cast, "Ah geez, this is no good. How am I gonna do anything with this hunk of rock on my arm?"

"Well, you'll only have to have it on for a few weeks. Luckily it wasn't any worst," Tails said.

"I guess arm wrestling's out of the picture," Big laughed.

"Well, thanks Tails," Sonic said, "But there's one thing I don't get. Since when did you know about healing broken bones?"

"I've broken a finger or two trying to fix up my airplanes," Tails laughed, "But that's about all I know about doctor work."

"Well, that's nice and all, but, we still have a problem," Cream told them.

"What's that Cream," Amy asked.

"What was that robot Knuckles doing on that beach in the first," Cream asked.

The group looked at each other in confused way.

"She's right, we need to find out why Metal Knuckles was down there," Tails said.

"Yeah, let's go," Sonic moaned getting off the table.

"Where do you think you're going," Amy yelled.

"I'm going to find out why that robot was down there," Sonic said walking towards the door.

"You can't go anywhere just yet," Tails told him, "You still have to wait three hours before the cast dries enough. One of the bad parts of not being a real doctor is, you don't get those casts that dry up real fast."

"Three hours! Oh man," Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll find him," Amy said.

"Yeah, you can watch Cheese, Chocola and Froggy here," Big told him.

"Babysitting? GAHHH," Sonic said in disgust, "Fine."

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll tell you if we find anything," Tails said heading out the door.

"Bye Mr. Sonic," Cream said.

"Buh Bye," Big said.

"See you later, my darling Sonic," Amy said blowing a kiss.

They headed down the stairs and away from the workshop. Sonic watched them go, wishing he was there with them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Begins, with who's

Chapter 7 : The Story Begins, With Who's Gonna Win

Ancient Echidna Temple – Mystic Jungle

"Hmpt, I can't seem to find that inscription anywhere," Eggman scoffed, "Either that Chao lied to me, or I am not looking in the right place."

Eggman circled the inside of the temple in his hovercraft, looking for the inscription of Chaos and the other guardian that Chemon told him about.

"Nowhere, I can't find it," Eggman yelled dropping his laser, "BLAST! Now I have to go get that."

As the laser hit the ground, it landed on a button. The button triggered the walls to move in different patterns, allowing a large hallway to be seen.

"What's this," Eggman said looking at the hallway, "The inscription must be down there."

Eggman quickly zoomed down the hallway and sure enough, the giant inscription was there.

"It looks to be all Chaos, I see nothing about the other guardian," Eggman shouted looking at the inscription. Then he realized, that Chemon told him to look in the corner for the inscription.

"Ah, here it is," Eggman said in excitement, "Now, what does it say."

He looked over the inscription, trying to figure them out.

"According to this, both the Super Emeralds and The Chaos emeralds must be on one shrine. A shrine big enough to hold 14 emeralds, and 2 master emeralds. But where can one be found?" Eggman questioned, reading over the inscriptions, "well, this is good enough. At least we know what's needed to summon him. Now, I need to get out of here, before the walls close in."

He hurried down the hallway, to make sure he got out in time.

"Not so fast Eggman!"

"What the," Eggman shouted, "KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"Tell me Eggman, what are you doing inside this temple," Knuckles asked in a fierce tone.

"I don't have to tell you anything. All you need to know is, I successfully got what I came for, and you're not going to get in my way!" Eggman shouted blasting his laser at Knuckles. It hit.

"Ahh," Knuckles shouted flying through the air.

"I hate to leave, but, well actually, I'd love to leave," Eggman laughed, "See you later Knucklehead."

Eggman floated right out the exit, not even paying a second glance towards the in pain Knuckles.

As Eggman left, Tocky stumbled in. He quickly ran towards Knuckles, and tapped his arm. Knuckles didn't get up. Tocky knew Knuckles was in pain, but he wasn't sure what to do. He try to wake Knuckles up, but it didn't work. He panicked. Then, he ran out of the temple. He quickly realized that Big's house was not far from there. He knew Big would help Knuckles. He ran as fast as he flippers would let him towards Big's house.

He arrived shortly after departing, but Big wasn't there. Tocky had no idea what to do, until he saw a note on Big's mailbox.

"Went Fishin' at Emerald Beach," The note read, "Be back in uh..sometime."

Tocky quickly sped off down the path to try to find his way towards the beach. He didn't have much time. The Temple was going to close, and only Knuckles and Eggman knew the way in. Atleast, as far as Tocky knew.


	8. Chapter 8: Back at the Beach

Chapter 8 : Back at the Beach

Emerald Beach – Seaside Ocean

"Well, it looks like Metal Knuckles hasn't been here since we left," Tails said wondering around the spot Metal Knuckles was last seen.

"But, where could he have gone," Big asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we should keep looking," Amy said leaving the gang.

"Yes," Tails said.

"Maybe we should split up and look," Cream suggested.

"Good idea," Amy said.

"Big and Tails can go together, they can search around the ocean. Amy can come with me and search the boardwalk," Cream said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tails said.

"Oaky Dokey," Big said.

The two groups left in separate directions. Big, using his floatation belt, and Tails, using his propeller tails, looked above the ocean.

"I can't see anything up here," Tails shouted to Big from a distance, "Maybe you should look under. He could have sank."

Big quickly took a breath of air and sank under the ocean. He gently walked along the seafloor. He saw many beautiful fish, from Angel Fish to Flounder, but, no robotic echidnas.

"I don't see nothing," Big sighed.

"Drat," Tails said snapping his fingers, "Well, let's go see if Cream and Amy are having any luck."

Back at the boardwalk, Amy and Cream were searching every store and yard on the boardwalk. It was empty, no one could be seen for miles.

"Oh man, I don't think we'll find anything in here," Cream said to Amy.

Amy was looking over some skirts in the clothing department at a store on the boardwalk, "Oh, I wish someone was here. I'd really like to buy this."

"Amy, we have no time to be worrying about clothes."

"You're right, I'm sorry Cream."

The two left the building to search the far part of the beach. As the headed down there, they saw a strange shadow.

"Who are you," Amy asked the shadow from a distance.

The shadow moved closer. It turned out not to be a shadow at all, but a strange, tall, green, white striped, female cat.

"I am Vala," The cat said in a sophisticated accent, "I work over here. Who are you two?"

"I' am Amy Rose, the um, Girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Cream the Rabbit, my best friend," Amy said.

"Nice to meet you," Vala replied.

"Um, Miss Vala, have you seen any strange metal echidnas around here?" Cream shyly asked.

"No, I cannot say I have."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway."

Cream and Amy walked away from Vala to go find the others. As they walked away, Vala pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Vala to base, it appears that Sonic's friends are looking for the robot too. They must want the Super Emerald it holds in it's engine. Over," Vala said in the walkie-talkie.

"Ah, well, stop them at all costs. Over," A dark, deep, mans voice said from the walkie-talkie.

"Roger. Over and out," Vala said. She took off in the opposite direction of the two.

Back at the spot where Metal Knuckles was last seen, Tails, Amy, Big and Cream meet up again.

"Did you two find anything?" Tails asked.

"No, but we did meet a nice cat named Vala," Amy replied.

"I don't know Amy, she seemed suspicious," Cream said quietly.

"Oh don't be silly Cream, she was perfectly normal."

"If you say so."

"We better go back to the workshop, to tell Sonic we found nothin'," Big shouted.

"Yeah, you're right," Tails replied.

They ran off down the beach, headed towards the Mystic Ruins.


	9. Chapter 9: Phase Two

Chapter 9 : Phase Two

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"So Doctor, what did you find out?" Chemon asked Eggman as he landed his Egg-Scorpion on the top of the base.

"We need all the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds, including the master emeralds," Eggman said.

"We already know that," Chemon yelled interrupting him.

"Let me finish," Eggman shouted aggressively, "We need to place all the emeralds on a shrine big enough to hold all of them."

"Well, did it explain how to find that shrine."

"No, but apparently one exists."

"Well, then we must find it."

"Ah, but, shouldn't we also find the emeralds?"

"It's time for phase two," Chemon yelled excitedly, "While I do some research to find this shrine, you find the emeralds."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that alone."

"Then find some help."

Chemon left the run after telling Eggman to find some help. Eggman paced around the run, trying to think of who he could get to help.

"That's it!" Eggman yelled, "Team Dark!"

Team Dark was a group of three people. Rouge the Bat, a once governmental spy who helped Eggman find the master emerald for his plan. But, she was only using him to find out information on the ultimate life form, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Shadow the Hedgehog was the second member. Shadow is a hedgehog that looks similar to Sonic. Shadow was the ultimate life form created by Gerald Robotnik. Dr. Eggman used Shadow to help him conquer the world and the space colony ARK. Shadow sacrificed his life to save the world from the ARK, which was headed towards the Earth. But, as everyone had thought, he wasn't dead. Eggman found him and cloned him. After many months of searching, Rouge finally found the real Shadow. He was looking to find out his past, with a gun in hand.

The last member was E-123 Omega. Omega was a robot created by Dr. Eggman. He was, at the time, the most powerful of Eggman's E-100 series robots. But once he started the E-1000 series, Omega was shut down and thrown in a room of Eggman's base. When Rouge snuck into the base to find Eggman's "Secret Treasure", she reactivated Omega and him and the Shadow clone got into a fight. Rouge finally stopped them and the three teamed up to take care of Eggman, once and for all.

Now, Rouge was the leader of Team Dark and even though she hated Eggman, she'd do anything for jewels, and Eggman knew it. He knew if he was to offer her jewels for their assistance, she'd get them to help.

"Now, all I have to do is find them," Eggman exclaimed, "But where would they be?"

Eggman decided to check around where he last saw them; Wild Canyon. He quickly got in his Hovercraft and left to find them. Phase two, had begun.


	10. Chapter 10: Tocky's Message

Chapter 10 : Tocky's Message

Mine Shaft – Mystic Ruins

"Quickly guys, we're almost to the exit," Tail shouted running down the end of a mine shaft. He mine shaft was the only way to get to and from The Mystic Ruins and Emerald Beach. It was a small tunnel with no working mine carts.

"We have to tell Sonic," Amy said.

As the group ran through the small shaft, they ran into Tocky.

"Look guys, it's a lil' turtle," Big said pointing at Tocky.

"It's Tocky," tails shouted, "He looks worried. What's the matter Tock?"

Tocky had to try to tell them about Knuckles. He quickly came up with a way of showing it. First, he punched the air a few times.

"Boxing?" Big asked.

"Punching bag," Amy said.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails shouted.

Tocky nodded. He pulled some weeds out of the dirt and put them under his nose, making them look like a mustache.

"Dr. Eggman," Cream said.

Tocky again nodded. Then he jumped up and down and punched the air.

"A fight," Amy said, "Knuckles and Eggman got in a fight."

Tocky jumped and nodded. He then feel on the floor and pretended to be knocked out. Then, he stood up, put the weeds under his nose and laughed.

"Eggman won," Tails said sadly, "And Knuckles is hurt."

Tocky nodded swiftly.

"He must need out help," Big said.

"Tocky, please take us to Mr. Knuckles," Cream said.

Tocky took off down the shaft the way he came. The others followed.

"I wonder why they got in a fight," Tails asked.

"I don't know, but it's obvious Eggman is up to something," Amy panted.

They saw some light at the end of the tunnel and knew the exit was near. Once they reached the end, they had no idea where to go.

"Tocky, please, take us to him," Tails said.

Tocky took off to the entrance of the jungle.

"The Jungle? What would Eggman be doing there again?" Big asked.

"Well, we'll find out," Tails said.

As the entered the jungle, they followed Tocky straight to the Echidna Temple.

They entered the temple and Tocky ran up to Knuckles. He was lying there, in pain.

"Knuckles, Knuckles, are you okay?" Amy shouted running up to him.

"He's not moving," Tails worriedly said.

"Do something Tails!" Cream cried.

"I can't do anything here. We have to take him to the workshop. Big, pick him up, carefully."

Big carefully picked Knuckles up, just like he did with Sonic. They all left the temple and quickly ran to Tails' Workshop.


	11. Chapter 11: Team Dark

Chapter 11 : Team Dark

Wild Canyon – Wild Mountains

"Now, where could they be?" Eggman said hovering around the top of Wild Canyon. Wild Canyon was a little part of the Wild Mountains, it was once part of a tribal gathering for an old tribe. No one has ever discovered what tribe or if there was one at all, put judging from all the statues and inscriptions, it was a tribal place. In the middle of Wild Canyon was a giant propeller that makes huge tornadoes of wind. Below the tornado, is a hidden area, an area assumed to be the main tribal gathering point.

"Maybe they're down here," Eggman said looking down the tornado. He quickly rushed in and instantly saw Team Dark, except, there was five of them.

"ROUGE! SHADOW! OMEGA!" Eggman shouted.

All five of them looked up.

"EGGMAN!" Rouge exclaimed, "What's he doing here."

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to find out," Shadow shouted lifting his gun.

"No don't shoot," Eggman said, "I'm here because I need your help."

"And why would we help you," Rouge said.

"Because, I can offer you these," Eggman said pulling out some diamonds out of his pocket.

"Ohh," Rouge said gazing over the jewels.

"And there's more where that came from."

"Hey, who's this chump?" said a Purple, cowboy hat wearing, weasel in a sly tone of voice.

"I could ask the same," Said Eggman.

"Well Eggman, since are last encounter, we have added two new members," Shadow told him, "This is Nack The Weasel. He's was once a member of a band of pistol, wielding thieves but decided to go solo. It didn't work so well, so we let him join our team."

"How does ya's do," Nack said slyly.

"And this is.."

"ZERO?" Eggman interrupted, "But, how? That pink hedgehog destroyed you."

"Affirmative," The robotic voice of Omega said, "But I found his pieces, and a few spare parts and I rebuilt him."

E-100 Zero was the first of Eggman's E-100 series robots. He sent Zero to find a bird that held a chaos emerald in it's stomach. Amy Rose befriended the bird and Zero soon decided to go after her. In the final Showdown between Amy and Zero, Amy won and blew Zero to pieces.

"Data check," Zero's computerized voice said, "Dr. Eggman."

"I never installed a voice chip in Zero," Eggman said.

"It's a new feature I added," Omega replied.

"Well, now that we all know each other, gimme the jewels!" Rouge shouted.

"Ah, not until you do something for me," Eggman said.

"What is it?"

"I need you five to help me steal the Chaos and Master Emeralds from Angel Island, and the Super Emeralds and Super Master Emerald from Carnival Island," Eggman told them.

"What for?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you when you help me," Eggman snickered.

"Never. Dr. Eggman, is the enemy, we cannot help him," Omega said.

"No way, I need those jewels," Rouge shouted, "You've got yourself a team doctor."

They shook hands and the deal was made. Shadow and Omega were outraged but didn't have a choice but to go along with it. Nack and Zero were just confused.

"I don't know what just happened, but I have an inkling that we is involved," Nack said to Zero.

"Affirmative," Zero said sadly.

Eggman jumped in his hovercraft and slightly hovered above the area, "Meet me at these coordinates. I shall explain what to do then." He dropped a map into Rouge's hands.

"We'll be there," Rouge said in a sort of daze.

Eggman hovered off in success.

"Rouge, why is we doin' dis again?" Nack asked.

"She's only in it for the jewels," Shadow said, "We're just going along for the ride."

Rouge took off at a fast pace. The other four followed behind.


	12. Chapter 12: Stuffed Imposter

Chapter 12 : Stuffed Imposter

Tails' Workshop – Mystic Ruins Hill Top

"Ah man, where are they," Sonic said impatiently looking around the workshop.

"Gah, I can't stand this stupid thing," He said scratching at his cast, "How am I supposed to get anything done in this?"

He stood up and paced around the run, passing Froggy, Cheese and Chocola multiple times. Then suddenly, he heard a loud crash outside.

"What was that!" He walked outside and saw what looked to be the back of Tails, "Tails thank god it's only you."

Tails quickly turned around, but he didn't move his legs at all, he hovered.

"GAH! You're not Tails!" It wasn't Tails, it was Tails Doll. Tails Doll was an enchanted doll replicated to look like Tails. It was originally a life this target used for shooting practice on Eggman's ship but when Eggman discovered a mysterious jewel, he needed to test it on something. He attached the jewel to the top of the dolls head and it instantly came to life. It had every move Tails knew and a few of it's own.

"Tails Doll, what are you doing here," Sonic exclaimed.

The doll just stood there, staring. Sonic quickly ran towards it and jumped in the air preparing to kick when Tails Doll grabbed his leg.

"Hey! Let go of me you stuffed imposter!"

He didn't listen and swung Sonic around above his head. Sonic struggled to get free and eventually did.

"Ah man, I can't do a spin dash on this thing, my arm is too much pain. Gotta think of something else," Sonic said, "Of course!"

He jumped high in the air and straightened himself out. He was picking up high speeds and looked to be a blue bullet headed straight towards the doll. Tails Doll just looked up at Sonic.

"You're dead fluff," Sonic shouted. Tails Doll grabbed him and flung him around again.

"Darn it."  
Tails Doll through Sonic into the air and hit him with his Tail off into the distance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sonic screamed as he flew through the air.

Froggy, Cheese and Chocola came out of the workshop to see what was going on. Tails Doll hovered off down the stairs and away from the workshop.

"Chao chao, Tails," Cheese said to Chocola. Chao couldn't speak very good English, with the exception of few, like Chemon.

"Oh, chao che Sonic," Chocola said pointing at a blue flash flying in the distance.

"Ribbit," Froggy croaked. Animals and Chao could understand each other perfectly, so communicating for them wasn't hard.

"Chao chao Froggy," Cheese yelled.

"Ribbit."

"Chao chao, tell Cream," Cheese said.

"Chao uh uh," Chocola replied.

The three knew they had to do something, but they weren't sure what.

"UH!" Cheese shouted figuring something out, "Chocola, Froggy, cha Sonic. Cheese che cho Cream." He pointed at the workshop.

"Ribbit?" Froggy croaked.

"Chao che find Sonic," Cheese said.

Froggy and Chocola nodded and headed off in the directions Sonic went flying in.

"What cho Cheese?" Chocola asked.

"Che cho Cream," Cheese said pointing at the workshop.

Chocola nodded and followed Froggy. Cheese went back in the workshop to wait for Cream. These little guys were in for something.


	13. Chapter 13: The Shrine's Location

Chapter 13 : The Shrine's Location

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"So, did you find someone to help you?" Chemon asked as Eggman entered the computer room.

"Yes I did, they should be here soon," Eggman told him hanging up his coat, "Have you found the shrine's location?"

"Indeed I have. I looked up some sites on the internet to find Ancient Echidna Tribe Inscriptions and found where it is located."

"Well, where is it?"

"On the planet Zabolick. A planet in a galaxy outside of our own."

"Ah. Is it hard to find?"

"The shrine shouldn't be, it's the only thing on the planet. The planet on the other hand, will be hard to find. I got the best direction I could find. But that may not be enough."

"Well, before we go, we need to get the emeralds. Then, we can build a base up there," Eggman insisted.

"Why a base?" Chemon asked.

"Because, there's nothing up there to keep us from dieing!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes. So it's settled, we get the emeralds and go to that planet."

"Great!" Chemon laughed.

Eggman headed for the door in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Chemon asked.

"To find those idiots I hired," Eggman said, "I want to get this plan started soon."

"Oh, well, carry on."

"There's a dead deer here?" Eggman said.

"Oh forget it, leave," Chemon yelled.

Eggman left, the doors slammed behind him.

"For being a genius, he sure is stupid," Chemon said getting back on the computer.

Just then, a loud crash was heard.

"Who's there?" Chemon shouted.

A laser shot was heard and the wall to the room exploded.

"Ah! HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Chemon shouted.

A hovering Robot entered the room. It looked to be an Eggman sort of replica. The robot had an egg shaped metallic body, two long bent legs, two long arms with large gloves, one with a laser in hand, and a jet pack on it's back.

"I am the Eggrobo. Hand over the emeralds," the robot's computerized voice said.

"What? I don't have the emeralds yet you fool," Chemon yelled.

"My scanners picked up something with chaos emerald data in this area. Something about your size," Eggrobo explained.

"Well it must have been another Chao, there's more than one you know. And we all have traces of chaos on us," Chemon snapped.

"Master Metal Sonic will not be happy. Sorry I wasted your time," Eggrobo said leaving the room.

"That was weird," Chemon said to himself, "Oh well."

He got back on the computer and acted like it never happened.


	14. Chapter 14: Sonic, Missing

Chapter 14 : Sonic, Missing

Tails' Workshop – Mystic Ruins Hill Top

"Sonic, we're back," Amy shouted busting through the doors.

"Over here Big. Put him here," Tails said.

"Um, guys," Amy said, "Sonic's gone!"

"What?" Tails shouted.

"He isn't here."

"That's impossible."

"Look around Tails. You have one room, he's not here."

"Che chao, che cha chi cho uh Sonic!" Cheese said to Cream.

"Oh my. Cheese says a stuff Tails look alike came here and through Sonic far into the distance," Cream said.

"Cho chao Chocola a Froggy," Cheese said.

"And Chocola and Froggy went looking for him," Cheese exclaimed.

"What? Those little guys won't last long out there," Tails said.

"What about Sonic? His arm's broken, how will he survive?" Amy worriedly asked.

"Sonic will be fine. Even with a hurt arm, he can do anything," Tails insured her.

"What about Chocola?" Cream asked.

"And Froggy," Big added.

"They'll be fine if they can get to Sonic, he'll protect them," Tails told them, "Now, we have to find out what's wrong with Knuckles."

The group walked over to the table that Big put Knuckles on.

"Knuckles, wake up," Amy shouted.

"Ahhh," Knuckles moaned sitting up, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Knuckles, you're at my workshop," Tails told him, "Tocky took us to the temple. He informed us that you got in a fight with Eggman and you lost."

"That's where we found you, laying there, lifelessly on the temple floor," Cream said.

"Eggman was there, he was looking at the Perfect Chaos inscriptions," Knuckles told them rubbing his head, "I'm not sure why."

"Think he's trying to bring back the giant water lizard," Big asked.

"He can't," Knuckles said, "Chaos is no longer in rage. He's back to his gentle hearted side. Besides, he'd never listen to Eggman again."

"Well, there's only one way to find out what he wanted. Find Eggman," Tails said.

"Can't we just go look at the inscriptions?" Cream asked.

"The temples surely closed up by now, besides, I can't read those inscriptions. I've tried," Knuckles told them standing up.

"Then we've got to find Eggman," Tails said.

"What about Sonic?" Amy asked.

"And Chocola?" Cream said.

"And Froggy," Big cried.

"Listen, all of you. I've got a plan," Knuckles said shutting them all up, "Tails and I will try to find out what Eggman is up to. You three go find Sonic, Froggy, and Chocola. Now normally I'd say it would be unsafe for you two girls to look for him on your own, but with Big with you, you'll do just fine."

"But that's unfair. Three of us and two of you," Cream said.

"Actually, there's four of you. Never count Cheese out, he's quite an intelligent little Chao. As for us, I'm sure we'll be fine. And if we're not, we can find someone," Knuckles told them.

The others nodded. Tocky ran up to Knuckles leg.

"Plus, we've got Tocky. He's not much, but he comes in handy," Knuckles laughed, "Now what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Amy, Cream and Big followed Cheese out the door and down the hill top, since he knew where Sonic was seen flying. Knuckles, Tails and Tocky jumped down the hill and went off to find where Eggman could be.


	15. Chapter 15: Team Dark's Mission

Chapter 15 : Team Dark's Mission

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island.

Eggman, having just got back from getting Team Dark, walked into the computer room that Chemon was in, "AH! What happened?"

Chemon stared at the destroyed wall, "Oh that. Well, some robot that looked like you came in here and told me to hand over Chaso data.I said it was probably just some other Chao near by and he left."

"You're an idiot," Eggman shouted as Team Dark entered the room, "Wait, Eggrobo's back? I got rid of him years ago. Hmmm."

"So, I take it these are the fools you hired," Chemon said ignoring Eggman.

"Yes, these are them," Eggman told him, "Introduce yourselves!"

"Rouge the Bat. Treasure hunter, leader of Team Dark," Rouge told him striking a pose.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. The speed and sometimes brains of Team Dark," Shadow smirked.

"E-123 Omega. Strength and weapons of Team Dark," Omega said.

"Nack da weasel. Da sneak of Team Dark," Nack laughed.

"E-100 Zero. Look out and navigator of Team Dark," Zero said.

"Well, they look good enough for the job," Chemon told Eggman.

"They've never failed me before," Eggman said.

"We only worked for you once. And that was because we didn't know any better," Shadow told him.

"Quiet Shadow," Rouge yelled. Shadow just turned to her and glared.

"Now, all of you, listen to what I have to say," Eggman said, "I have hired you to help me steal the Chaos Emeralds from Angel Island, and the Super Emeralds from Faith Island near Carnival Island. I also need the Master Emeralds from both. You probably all know where Angel Island is, but Faith Island you won't know. Which is why I will program a map into Zero so that you can find it."

"Why do we need these?" Shadow asked.

"You'll find out once I receive them," Eggman told him in a fierce way.

"Why should we listen to you!"

"Because, you want all these wonderful jewels."

Eggman took the jewels out of his pocket and Rouge just gazed at them.

"Shadow, just listen to him," Rouge faintly said.

"But, ah, why do I bother," Shadow sighed.

"Now, you'll have to split up," Eggman began, "Rouge and Omega will go get the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow, Zero and Nack will go get the Super Emeralds."

"What? Why Do I get to get stuck with Nack?" Shadow yelled.

"Because, Nack is faster than Omega. He won't slow you down," Eggman told him.

Nack just smilied at Shadow and stuck out his tongue. Shadow gave him an evil glare.

"What are you going to be doing?" Rouge asked ignoring Shadow and Nack.

"Chemon and I will be searching for info on the shrine that all these emeralds belong in," Eggman explained, "We will also make sure nobody gets in your way."

"Okay," Rouge nodded.

"Now, all I have to do is place this chip in Zero's hard drive and you can begin your search," Eggman said beginning to open Zero's back. After a few minutes of tinkering, Zero was prepared and the group set off to find the emeralds.


	16. Chapter 16: Search in the Forest

Chapter 16 : Search in the Forest

Dark Forest – Green Hill/ Deep Jungle Boarder Line

Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big were out on their quest to find Sonic, Froggy, and Chocola. They spent most of their time looking through Green Hill but had no luck.

"Amy, I don't know if this place is safe," Cream shivered looking at a big, dark forest, which also was the name of the place, Dark Forest.

"O-of c-c-course it is C-c-c-Cream," Amy lied.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here to protect you," Big told them confidently.

"Well, okay," Cream said, still a little shaky.

"Chocola chao che," Cheese said pointing at the forest.

"Cheese says Chocola is near by," Cream said.

"Well then, l-l-let's go in," Amy stuttered.

The four walked into the forest very slowly. They looked around, and saw nothing but tall, dark trees and bushes.

"Fr-Fr-Froggy, where are you?" Big said in a loud voice.

"Chocola, come out wherever you are," Cream shouted.

"RIBBIT!" a frog croaked loudly from the distance.

"HUH! That's Froggy, and he sounds like he's in trouble," Big exclaimed.

"CHE CHO!" a Chao yelled from the distance.

"Chocola must be in danger too," Cream said.

"CRRR," a bird chirped from the distance.

"It sounds like there's a bird with them," Big said.

The four quickly ran up ahead and saw that Froggy, Chocola, and blue bird were cornered near a tree by Eggrobo.

"That's Birdie!" Amy shouted pointing at the bird. Birdie was a bird Amy rescued from Zero on a previous adventure. Birdie was separated from it's family and was hunted down by Eggman because he was carrying a Chaos Emerald.

"He must have tried to help Froggy and Chocola," Cream said.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Big yelled at Eggrobo.

Eggrobo turned around and aimed his gun at them. Cheese flew over towards the others to make sure they were okay.

"W-w-who is that Amy?" Cream hesitantly asked Amy.

"It looks like Eggrobo. Knuckles once had to fight him. He was trying to get rid of all the animals on Angel Island, before it became a small, floating island," Amy told them.

Eggrobo's gun started to glow a light blue.

"LOOK OUT!" Amy shouted. The three jumped out of the way as Eggrobo fired his laser. He missed and hit a tree.

Big pulled out his fishing pole and smacked Eggrobo into a tree. Amy then pulled out her yellow and red hammer, The Piko Piko hammer, and slammed him down to the ground. He quickly stood back up and fired at Cream. She flapped her large ears and floated in the sky, barely escaping the blast.

"Cheese, take the others and go," Cream shouted. Cheese, Chocola, Froggy, and Birdie quickly ran down the forest. Eggrobo followed right behind them. Amy, Big and Cream chased after him.

"What do you want with them?" Amy yelled.

"All Chaos data must be accounted for," Eggrobo said.

"Are you working for Eggman?" Cream shouted.

"Negative," Eggrobo said, stopping and charging his gun. Big jumped in the air and did a body slam right on Eggrobo. A loud crack and an electrical charge was heard.

"Good job Big," Amy said. Big stood up and saw that Eggrobo wasn't destroyed, but very dinted. Amy, Cream and Big quickly caught up to the other four and they headed back down the forest.

As they walked, they didn't notice Eggrobo get back up.

"Mission; Failed," Eggrobo sparked, hovering in the opposite direction of the others.


	17. Chapter 17: Totally Chaotix

Chapter 17 : Totally Chaotix

Chaotix Detective Agency – Turquoise Field

In a place known as Turquoise Field, a small part of Carnival Island, stands a lone building. A two-story, brown building with a weirdly bent roof. This building was the office and home of the "Chaotix Detective Agency."

This agency consisted of three members. Vector the Crocodile, a large crocodile, with a gold necklace around his neck and a pair of earphones on his head, was the leader and the brains of the agency. He was a kindhearted person who would solve any crime, even if it didn't pay.

Espio the Chameleon, a purple chameleon with a curly tail, and a yellow horn in the middle of his head, was the speed and spy of the agency. Espio practiced for many years in Ninja techniques to help with his work. He always wore his black, studded wrist bands and legs bands near his gloves and shoes. His best technique is the ability to turn invisible to hide from enemies and climb on walls without being detected.

Charmy Bee, a young, energetic bee with a pilots helmet on his head and orange vest on his torso, was the flight of the agency. Charmy wasn't exactly the most helpful of the team, but was always there when you needed him, that's why Vector never fired him, even if Espio tries to kill him on a daily basis. Charmy's stinger on his bottom was his best weapon. He can break through almost anything will just one sting.

Team Chaotix had once been tricked by Dr. Eggman into doing a fake detective job. They then uncovered his secret and ruined his plan. Team Chaotix also once was assisted by Knuckles and Mighty The Armadillo to save Carnival Island from Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic.

Vector sits behind his desk, "Oh man, we've got absolutely no work!"

"Well Vector, we'll get work soon," Charmy's childlike voice said.

"I don't think so Charmy," Vector said in his Boston-like accent.

"No, we will."

"Pheh."

In the other room, Espio sat alone, meditating.

"Spirits unite," The deep voice of Espio whispered in his trance.

Espio sat there for many minutes in a trance. He meditates to feel the atmosphere. He can also sense when something is wrong just by feeling a disturbance.

A small rumble was heard and Espio quickly awoke from his trance, "A disturbance!"

He stood up and ran out the door to see what the disturbance was. From a distance, he caught sight of Zero. He knew that he was one of Eggman's robots.

"He must be headed for the Super Emeralds," Espio said, "I must warn Mighty and Ray." He ran at top speed down the hill headed towards Faith Island to warn the people guarding the emeralds.

"I wonder what Espio's doing," Charmy said boredly. He walked into the room where Espio was and saw that he was gone, and the door was wide open.

"Where could he have gone?" He flew outside and went high into the air to see if he saw Espio. He saw him running up the side of a hill.

"He must be headed for Faith Island. I'm gonna help him. It's better than sitting around here." He flew off after Espio.

As he left, Shadow, Zero and Nack passed by the building. They didn't noticed what the building was and they didn't care.

"Scanners indicate, Faith Island is near," Zero said.

"Hmpt, that means I can get this over with," Shadow shouted.

"Blah, personally, I dun hav' a problem wit lookin' for these emeralds," Nack laughed, "It's kinda fun."

"Whatever," Shadow said running ahead. Nack followed behind. Zero stopped in front of the building to take the Eggman emblem that Dr. Eggman placed on him, off. He threw it in the lawn of the building and floated off to catch the others.

Back in the building, Vector sits alone, humming to the beat of the song in his headphones.

"I wonder where the others are? Pizza will be here soon," Vector said turning off the head phones. He got up and walked into the other room.

"WHAT! They're gone," Vector shouted walking outside. He saw the Eggman emblem and picked it up.

"I bet Eggman took em," Vector said, "THAT SLIME BALL!" He ran off in the opposite direction of where Espio and Charmy went, not knowing that it wasn't Eggman at all.


	18. Chapter 18: Run in with Rouge

Chapter 18 : Run in with Rouge

Master Emerald Shrine – Angel Island

"This is it Omega, this is where we really shine," Rouge said gazing at the Master Emerald.

"Affirmative," Omega replied, "scanners indicate no traps surrounding the perimeter."

"Good."

On the bridge to get to Angel Island, Knuckles and Tails are headed towards the shrine.

"What are we doing?" Tails asked.

"We're going to make sure no ones at the shrine, I am the guardian after all," Knuckles said punching his fists together.

They got to the island and saw Rouge and Omega trying to lift the Master Emerald.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted.

Rouge and Omega looked down to see who was shouting.

"It's that echidna again," Rouge said stomping her feet.

"Get your filthy wings off my emerald you darn dirty bat," Knuckles shouted running up the shrine's steps.

"I'm sorry Knucklehead, but this is more important than you," Rouge said kicking him down the stairs.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails shouted.

"I'm fine, stop Omega," Knuckles yelled back. Tails quickly flew to the top of the shrine and confronted Omega.

"Destroy all interrupters," Omega said, "Even if, they may be friends." His fingers transformed into machine guns and he fired at Tails. Tails jumped out of the way.

"Stay out of my way," Rouge grunted kicking Knuckles again.

"Your way? You're the one whose on my territory," Knuckles shouted punching her. She fell on top of a rock and looked to be knocked out.

"That'll teach you to stay away from my emeralds," Knuckles said walking away.

"I don't think so," Rouge shouted flying off the rock and kicking him right into the ground.

"I'm afraid you must be terminated," Omega shouted shooting at Tails.

"Omega, why do you need the emeralds?" Tails asked jumping out of the way.

"Eggman has not informed us."

"You're working for Eggman again?"

"Affirmative. Rouge has forced us into helping."

Omega once again shot at Tails. Tails jumped behind him and slapped him with his tails.

"Give it up Rouge," Knuckles yelled holding Rouge's leg, preventing her from kicking.

"Never," Rouge shouted jumping up and kicking him with the her other leg.

Knuckles flew back, and landed near the edge of the island.

"Omega, go for the tails," Rouge shouted towards Omega.

"Roger," Omega replied. Tails quickly floated through the air and rushed towards Knuckles. Omega shot at his tails and he fell from the air.

"AHH!" Tails screamed. Rouge than quickly kicked Knuckles off the edge. Knuckles and Tails fell towards the ocean, unconscious. Rouge and Omega gather up the emeralds and ran off. As the passed the bridge, the island lost all power and fell in the ocean, causing a mighty wave. Knuckles and Tails were in the wave and swept far into the ocean.


	19. Chapter 19: SONIC!

Chapter 19 : "SONIC!"

Deep Jungle – Outskirts of Green Hill

After getting out of the Dark Forest, Amy, Big, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Froggy and Birdie arrived Deep Jungle. A small jungle on the outskirts of Green Hill. The jungle is covered in wild fruits, and giant frogs that bring rain.

"Amy, we haven't found Sonic anywhere, and my legs hurt," Cream pouted.

"But Cream, we found who you were looking for, now let's find mine," Amy said starting to run

"C'mon Cream, it's the least we can do," Big laughed. They took off after Amy.

They ran a little down the jungle and through the vines until Amy stopped.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted. Up ahead of her stood a blue, five spiked hedgehog. She ran up behind him and gave him a hug.

"You're not Sonic!" Amy screamed. The figure turned around. It was Metal Sonic.

"Amy, look out!" Big shouted. Amy jumped out of the way as Metal Sonic punched her way.

"Get out of the way," Metal Sonic's deep robot voice said.

"No. Are you working for Eggman?" Amy shouted.

"Negative."

"Then, who are you working for?" Cream asked.

"Me," Metal Sonic laughed blasting a beam of light out of his torso.

"RUN!" Big shouted. The seven moved out of the way, barely missing the beam. The beam hit a near by tree and knocked it over. Metal Sonic left the scene, faster the even Sonic or Shadow could have. The seven left soon after.

"What was Metal Sonic doing out here?" Cream asked Amy.

"I'm sure he was separated from Metal Knuckles, they're in it together I think," Amy told her shaking her fist.

"Well, we have to keep looking for Sonic," Big said.

"We've searched everywhere," Amy sighed, "He's no where to be found."

"Amy, che cho," Chocola said.

"He said 'Amy don't give up'" Cream said, "he's right, we can't stop looking."

"You're right," Amy said standing up, "C'mon, let's get going!" She took off in a run.

"There she goes, always on the run," Cream laughed.

"Let's go," Big said to Froggy and Birdie. They took off after Amy, hoping to find Sonic.


	20. Chapter 20: Espio's Warning

Chapter 20 : Espio's Warning

Faith Island – Carnival Island Coast

Faith Island was Carnival Island's equivalent of Angel Island. On this floating island were the Super Emeralds and the Master Super Emerald. These emeralds were on a shrine almost identical to that of the Chaos Emeralds. Just like on Angel Island, these emeralds had a guardian, Ray The Flying Squirrel.

Like Knuckles, Ray was a descendent of an ancient tribe. Ray doesn't know why he was chosen to watch these jewels, but he was, and that was all that mattered. He was a skinny squirrel that wasn't strong enough to fight enemies on his own. But that didn't stop him. He has two flaps of skin under his arms for him to go into flight when he jumps. That didn't always make enemies go away, that's why he got assistance from his friend, Mighty The Armadillo.

Mighty was an Armadillo that was just as tall as Sonic. Mighty was almost as quick as Sonic and his power measured up to even that of Knuckles. Mighty once worked on the Chaotix Detective Agency, but once Ray called for his help, he left them. Now he lives on this island, helping Ray protect these emeralds. Though not his destiny, he felt it the right thing to do.

"Hey Mighty, do you see that," Ray asked Mighty looking out over the island.

"Yeah, I do. I wonder what it is," Mighty pondered.

On a near by hill, a purple flash was seen moving towards them.

"It's getting closer," Ray exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Mighty insured him. As the purple blur crossed the bridge to the island, it stopped.

"Espio?" Mighty asked in shock.

"Mighty," Espio panted, "Eggman's goons are coming this way. For the emeralds."

"WHAT!" Ray shouted.

"What do they need the emeralds for?" Mighty asked.

"I have no idea," Espio said.

"ESPIO ESPIO!" Charmy shouted from high in the sky.

"Charmy? What are you doing here?" Espio exclaimed.

"I came looking for you," Charmy said landing near Espio, "HUH! MIGHTY!" Charmy ran up to Mighty and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too Charmy, but now isn't the time," Mighty said pushing him off.

"They're coming," Ray said pointing at three figures crossing the bridge.

"So, they did send a welcome wagon," Shadow laughed.

"Hmpt, go away Shadow," Espio said lifting a Ninja star out of his shoe.

"You think I'm scared of your little star?" Shadow chuckled holding up his gun.

"What do you want with the emeralds?" Mighty asked putting his fists up.

"Da Doc didn't tell us," Nack said lifting both his guns.

"If you came here expecting to get these emeralds easy, you were wrong," Mighty shouted.

"ZERO NOW!" Nack yelled.

"What?" Charmy shouted. From out of nowhere, Zero landed behind the four defending the emeralds. Out of Zero's head came a wire net. The net landed on top of them and tightened around them.

"No, you won't get away with this," Espio shouted trying to cut the net with a ninja star.

"So much for it not being easy," Shadow laughed ignoring Espio. Zero pulled the net onto his back and walked up to the emeralds. Shadow and Nack followed.

"Zero, take the big emerald. Me and Nack will handle the little ones," Shadow said to Zero. They picked up the emeralds and began to walk off.

"Oh, let us out," Charmy struggled.

"Hah, never. Eggman will probably enjoy you hanging on his wall," Shadow said. Nack laughed.

"Shut up," Shadow shouted at him.

"Blah," Nack moaned.

"Never again am I working with you," Shadow shouted.

"Good luck wit dat."

The three ran off, net and all.


	21. Chapter 21: Washed on Shore

Chapter 21 : Washed on Shore

Desert Beach – Carnival Island East coast

After many hours of floating through the ocean, unconscious, Knuckles and Tails finally wash on shore. The land on Desert Beach, a small beach many miles away from Angel Island.

"Wake up," A female voice said, "Wake up."

"Uhh," Knuckles moaned barely opening his eyes.

"Wake up," The female voice said again.

"What? Where are we?" Knuckles quietly said sitting up.

"You are on Desert Beach."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blaze the Cat," the white, with purple fur, pink suit wearing cat told him.

"Ug," Tails moaned sitting up.

"You washed on shore," Blaze said, "What happened to you?"

"We were on Angel Island. Someone stole the emeralds. We feel off and it feel into the ocean, and must have washed us here," Knuckles said rubbing his head.

"What are you doing down here?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I'm a researcher. I'm examining this seaweed that washed on shore," she told them picking up some seaweed.

"Oh. Well, we appreciate you helping us out, but, we've got to find Dr. Eggman," Knuckles said starting to run.

"Hey, wait, I know.."

"No time, thanks," Tails shouted running after Knuckles.

"Hmpt," Blaze snorted lifting a walkie-talkie out of her pocket, "Blaze to base. The two are looking for Eggman. The emeralds have already been taken."

"AH! No! You have to find those emeralds," a man's voice shouted from the walkie-talkie.

"I know that, just give me some time," Blaze said, "Those emeralds will bring in some real face value if we can sell them."

"Of course," the voice said, "That's why we need them. Vala is looking for other emeralds back at the other beach."

"Well, I already checked Faith Island," Blaze continued, "The emeralds were gone."

"WHAT!"

"It had to have been Eggman or Eggman's henchmen."

"Well, find them. Get those emeralds."

"Roger that. Over and out," Blaze said turning the walkie-talkie off and putting it away. She took off in the same direction that Knuckles and Tails went. But she wasn't trying to follow them.


	22. Chapter 22: The Cannon Blaster

Chapter 22 : The Cannon Blaster

Frog Forest – Deep Jungle

"Ahhh," Sonic moaned, sitting up, "What? Where am I?"

Sonic had just awoken from his unconscious state.

"Tails Doll must have tossed me all the way out here." He stood up and walked around his surroundings.

"I hate it when stuff like this happens."

As Sonic was walking, he heard a noise from behind a bush.

"Who's there?"

"There's the hedgehog, get him," A robotic voice said.

"Ah, Eggman's robots eh?" Sonic laughed, "Okay, bring it on. From behind the bush came three small, Eggman like robots.

"HA! That's all." Then, came a giant robot with a cannon strapped to it's back.

"Uh-oh," Sonic said as he stopped laughing.

"This is the Cannon Blaster," one of the small robots explained, "He will blast you into nowhere."

"What?" Sonic asked. But just then, the Cannon Blaster picked him up and stuck him in his cannon.

"Hey, let me go you hunk of bolts," Sonic shouted beating against the cannon, "AH! My arm."

"Get ready to fire," a blue robot said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" shouted the green robot.

"NO!" Sonic yelled. The Cannon Blast bent over and Sonic blasted into the sky.

"Mission successful," said the blue robot.

"Let us tell Eggman," the green one replied. The four robots headed off down a small slope.

In the air, Sonic knew this wouldn't end well, "Ah geez, that Eggman is getting really good."

He flew through the air at high speeds, passing many birds, planes and even a few of Eggman's robots.

"Maybe if I try to grab on to one of these planes," Sonic struggled to say. As he passed a near by plane, he grabbed onto the wing, and carefully walked along it.

"HUH! Mommy, there's a blue spiked thing on the wing," a little boy in the plane said.

"Son, that joke is so old and stupid," The boy's mother replied.

"But.."

"But nothing. Now, eat your peanuts."

"Man this thing is going fast," Sonic said back on the wing, "Hey, maybe I can go down to that place." Down below the plane was a large area of land made up of 7 small islands.

Sonic ripped a piece of the metal off the wing and stood on it like it was a snowboard.

"Next stop…uh…where ever that place is," he shouted jumping off the plane.

"MOMMY! The blue thing just jumped," The little boy shouted.

"That's nice dear."

"But mommy."

"Enough Chris, mommy is eating her expensive caviar."

"Hmpt," the boy grunted crossing his arms.


	23. Chapter 23: To The Shrine

Chapter 23 : To the shrine

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"Muhahaha, excellent," Eggman laughed staring at the 16 emeralds laying on a table in front of them, "You've all done well."

"Now Eggman, explain to us what you need these for," Shadow said to Eggman.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Quickly now Eggman, we must get going," Chemon shouted leaving the room.

"Yes, let us go," Eggman shouted, "You guys pick up the emeralds and meet me in the Egg Flyer outside the base."

"Huh, this guys nuts," Shadow sighed picking up the emeralds. The others picked up what they could carry and headed into the Egg Flyer.

The Egg Flyer was a small, egg shaped space craft similar to those used by the best space companies in the world. On the inside, all that was there were 7 seats, a guide computer, and a storage bay to hold the emeralds.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"To the planet Zabolick," Chemon laughed, "A planet outside this galaxy. There is a shire big enough to hold all the emeralds somewhere on the planet."

"Another planet?" Shadow gawked.

"Ain't dat a bit dangerous?" Nack asked.

"Meh, it's not like I haven't done it before," Eggman laughed, "Now hurry up and sit down." The seven quickly sat down in their seats and buckled up.

"Hm, this safety strap doesn't appear to be big enough for Zero and I," Omega said examining the seat belt.

"AH, than stand up you bucket of bolts," Eggman yelled.

"Don't yell at them," Shadow said holding up his gun.

"Shadow, quiet," Rouge yelled at Shadow. Shadow put his gun down.

"Hmpt."

"Hold on everyone," Eggman said.

"TO THE SHRINE!" Chemon shouted and with out delay, the Egg Flyer took off into the sky.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Rouge shouted shaking in her chair.

"No, we need all the force we can get to get out of the atmosphere," Eggman told her.

"I'M SLIPPING OUT OF MY BELT!" Chemon cried falling out of his belt. He flew backwards but Zero caught him before he hit anything.

"You're a lucky Chao," Zero said taking Chemon back to his seat.

"Heh."

The Egg Flyer shook and bobbed back and forth as it sped right out of the atmosphere.

"I…can't...feel…my…face…" Shadow shivered as his face was pushed into the chair by the gravity.

"Me…neither," Nack said in the same fashion.

"Shut up all of you," Eggman shouted, "Chemon, program the autopilot to the planets coordinates."

Chemon jumped out of his chair and went over to the computer and programmed what Eggman told him to program. Their plan was going better than ever expected.


	24. Chapter 24: Search for Chaotix

Chapter 24 : Search for Chaotix

Turquoise Field – Carnival Island

After getting away from the beach, Knuckles, Tocky and Tails headed to Turquoise Field. They now knew they were on Carnival Island, but didn't have a clue where anything was there.

"Knuckles, where are we going?" Tails asked breathing heavily.

"I don't know. I haven't been here in years," Knuckles replied from ahead of Tails.

Up ahead, Tails saw a big, green thing headed towards them, "Knuckles, look!"

"Wonder what that is. Maybe one of Eggman's robots?" Knuckles said stopping. As the green thing got closer, they saw that it was Vector the Crocodile.

"VECTOR!" Tails shouted.

"Hey, guys. What are you doin' here?" Vector asked stopping to talk to them.

"We're looking for Eggman," Knuckles told him.

"It's a long story," Tails laughed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well for one thing, I live here. But I'm lookin' for Espio and Charmy. You seen em?" Vector asked.

"No, we haven't," Tails said, "Do you have any idea where they could have went?"

"Well, I found one of Eggman's symbols near the office."

"Eggman? Maybe you can look for him with us," Knuckles insisted.

"Sounds like a plan," Vector shouted, "Eh, who's the turtle?"

"That's Tocky. He lives on Angel Island with Knuckles," Tails said. Tocky waved at Vector.

"Ah."

"Well, which direction did it look like Eggman was heading in?" Knuckles asked Vector.

"The direction you guys are comin' from," Vector said pointing ahead of him.

"Well then, let's go that way," Tails shouted excitedly.

"Alrighty than," Vector shouted putting his fists in the air.

"Okay, lets go," Knuckles said starting to run when Tocky grabbed his leg and pulled, "What's wrong, Tock?"

Tocky pointed to a large robot and a smaller robot heading towards them.

"Looks like some of Eggman's robots," Tails said squinting to see what was ahead of them.

"That big one looks pretty tough," Vector quivered.

As the robots got closer, the small, purple one yelled out, "Look, some of the enemies the master told us to take care of."

"They're getting closer," Knuckles said putting his fist up.

"Catch them!" The purple robot shouted. The big robot was the same type of robot that Sonic was caught by, The Cannon Blaster.

"Run!" Vector yelled but it was too late, the Cannon Blaster already caught Tails, Knuckles and Tocky and put them in the cannon. Vector was caught soon after.

"Ready, blast!" The purple robot yelled. Vector, Knuckles, Tails and Tocky blasted through the air. They all grabbed onto each others feet so they could land in the same place.


	25. Chapter 25: Lost Hope

Chapter 25 : Lost Hope

Tails' Workshop – Mystic Ruins Hill Top

"Amy, I'm sorry we didn't find Mr. Sonic," Cream said following behind Amy as she slowly walked into Tails' Workshop.

"I had such high hopes of finding him," Amy moped.

"We found Froggy and the Chao," Big said trying to cheer her up.

"And Birdie who you haven't seen in a long time," Cream said excitedly patting Amy's back.

"Well, that is a plus," Amy said starting to cheer up.

"Chrrr," Birdie chirped rubbing his head on Amy's cheek.

"I'm sure Knuckles and Tails are going to find Sonic," Cream insured Amy, "They've been looking for a long time and in different places."

"I guess you're right, thanks guys," Amy said hugging Big and Cream.

"Che che chao!" Cheese shouted pulling on Cream's shirt. The group turned around and saw Eggrobo standing right across from them.

"AH! It's you again," Cream screamed.

"Hand over the Chaos data," Eggrobo said lifting his gun.

"Chaos data?" Amy asked.

"Scanners indicate four, small pieces of Chaos data near you."

"Huh, he's talking about the Chao," Amy shouted.

"But he said four," Big said putting up four fingers.

"He must also mean Froggy and Birdie," Cream said.

"Hand them over," Eggrobo said interrupting them.

"You can't have Froggy," Big yelled lifting up his fishing pole.

"If you won't give him, I'll just take him," Eggrobo quickly said flying at top speed towards the group.

"Look out," Amy shouted. Big quickly smacked Eggrobo with his fishing pole, but that didn't seem to do anything.

"It didn't work," Big yelled.

"I'll use my Piko Piko Hammer," Amy said pulling out her hammer.

"Amy, where exactly do you keep that thing?" Cream ask.

"Well.."

"Hand them over," Eggrobo interrupted again.

"TAKE THIS!" Amy shouted jumping in the air and bashing Eggrobo in the head with her hammer.

"I'm not afraid of you," Eggrobo said charging up his laser gun.

"Uh-oh," Cheese said. The bright, blue laser beam flashed and hit the group. All seven of them went flying in all different directions.

"I'll just be taking these," Eggrobo said picking up Cheese, Chocola, Froggy and Birdie.

"No," Big struggled to say, but he then passed out.

"Mission, successful," Eggrobo said putting the four in a safe on his chest, "Master Metal Sonic will be proud." He took off down the stairs and blasted into the forest, leaving Amy, Big and Cream there.


	26. Chapter 26: Good Morning!

Chapter 26 : "Good Morning!"

Forest Village – Morning Land

"Uhhh, uhhh," Knuckles moaned, squinting his eyes for the first time in four hours.

"Huh, he's up," A young, girls voices said.

"What do we do?" A high, boys voice whispered.

"I don't know, make something up."

"Eh, Good morning!" The boys voice shouted. The young boy was wearing a weird, chicken like suit. It had three red, rubber feathers coming out of the back of a white helmet. The shirt was white and had a red scarf around it's collar. His shoes where blue, but had a weird brown shoe cover wrapping around each one and coming up to his shoes top. He had two, puffy strains of hair coming out from under his helmet in the front. Similar to Sonic's spikes.

"Oooh," Tails moaned awakening from his unconscious state.

"Tails?" Knuckles asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a boy in a chicken suit looking down at me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay thought so."

"A BOY IN A CHICKEN SUIT?" They shouted together jumping to their feet.

"Welcome to Morning Land!" The young girl shouted. She was wearing a chicken suit too. Her helmet was a light pink, with the same three feathers coming out. She wore a light pink dress with a dark pink scarf. Her boots were also dark pink and had the same brown covers.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Tails asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm Billy Hatcher, and this is my friend Rolly Roll and this is Forest Village," the young boy said excitedly, "Forest Village is one of the seven different islands of Morning Land. Morning land is filled with Chickens and eggs with strange creatures in them."

"That's…interesting," Knuckles said in a confused tone.

"Where's Vector and Tocky?" Tails asked.

"You mean the green guy and the turtle?" Rolly said, "They're over there."

Knuckles and Tails quickly ran over to Vector and Tocky. Billy and Rolly followed them.

"Oy, what happened?" Vector said sitting up.

"We feel on some island when we got blasted out of the cannon," Knuckles explained, "And these two helped us."

"Why thank you," Vector said shaking Billy's hand. He shook it so hard that Billy was lifted off his feet. Rolly laughed at him.

"Well, thanks for the help, but we have to.."

"HEY GUYS!" A younger, boys voice came from a distance. The boy was also wearing a chicken suit. Only it was yellow. He had goggles on the top of his helmet and wore really big, yellow gloves.

"That's Chick, he's one of our best friends," Billy said.

"HEY CHICK!" Rolly yelled.

"Hey guys, you'll never believed what I just… THERE'S MORE OF THEM!" Chick shouted pointing at Tails, Knuckles, Vector and Tocky.

"No, those are our friends," Rolly laughed.

"Me and Bantam just found a blue, spikey guy at Dinosaur Mountain. Bantam thinks he's a crow and is going to fight him when he wakes up," Chick shouted.

"That's no crow, that's our friend, Sonic," Knuckles explained.

"He's your friend?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and we've been looking for him for a few days now," Tails said.

"Well then, we better go find him before Bantam turns him into blue guy over easy," Chick said starting to run. The others followed after him.


	27. Chapter 27: Building a Base

Chapter 27: Building a Base

Sacred Emerald Shrine – Zabolick

"Blah, how rough," Shadow said climbing out of the crashed Egg Flyer. They landed on a dark, blue, desolated planet.

"The shrine is this way," Chemon yelled running ahead of them all. They all ran to a giant shrine. It was a light gray and made of stone. It had 14 large pillars sticking out of the sides, and two great pillars right in the middle.

"It's amazing," Rouge gawked.

"This is perfect," Eggman laughed, "But before we put the emeralds, we must build a base!"

"How?" Omega asked.

"Simple, there are many tools and materials in the Egg Flyer to use. Plus we're in space, we can steal materials from a space center if we need to," Eggman smirked, "Rouge, Chemon and I will take the Egg Flyer and take any materials we may need from nearby space centers. You four will stay here and work with what I leave you. Zero should probably stand guard incase Sonic and his friends find a way to get up here. Now, move out."

Dr. Eggman, Rouge and Chemon got into what was left of the Egg Flyer. Eggman tossed a bunch of tool and materials out of it towards the four left on the planet.

"Hmpt, I'm stuck with you again," Shadow complained pointing at Nack.

"Heh, atleast we's gots the robots wit us," Nack said crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

"Must build protective structure," Omega said picking up the tools.

"Yeah, we should get to werk," Nack said walking with Omega.

"Lousy partners I have," Shadow said under his breath picking up the materials, "Stay here and keep watch, Zero."

"Affirmative," Zero replied. Shadow walked away towards the shrine and began to work.

"Good luck wit dat," Nack laughed, laying down with his hat covering his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Shadow asked.

"Meh, I dun need to," Nack yawned.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"YES YOU DO!" Shadow yelled pointing his gun at Nack.

"You tink I'm scared?"

"You better be," Shadow glared putting his finger on the trigger.

"Shadow, we must make the protective structure," Omega said trying to stop Shadow.

"No, get out of the way Omega!"

"You cannot harm a partner," Omega said putting his arm in Shadow's way.

Shadow pushed it out of the way, "NO! I'm tired of this little snob!"

"Shadow, I'm not afraid of ya," Nack laughed.

"You will be," Shadow shouted pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Omega shouted. Shadow just panted angerly.

Nack quickly held up his glove and blocked the bullet with the steel found on it, "Wimp." Nack pulled his pistol out of his holster and fired at Shadow. The bullet hit him right in the left shoulder.

"Ahhh," Shadow screamed in pain flying backwards.

"SHADOW!" Omega shouted. He put his robotic hand on Shadow's cold, unconscious body, "New enemy recorded. Nack the Weasel." Omega rushed straight towards Nack. His robotic fingers turned into high-tech machine guns.

"He was askin fer it," Nack said devilishly.

"He was my friend, you are now my enemy," Omega said stopping and firing bullets straight at Nack. Nack jumped out of the way.

"I'd love ta stay and talk, but, I's gots better thangs to do," Nack said jumping into the air. Out of nowhere, a purple hovercraft came straight under Nack. He landed in it and hovered away.

Omega walked over to Shadow, and sat next to him, "I have failed you."


	28. Chapter 28: Prisoners

Chapter 28 : Prisoners

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"I can't believe that Eggman guy just left us here," Charmy yelled from a prison cell in the Eggbase.

"How can you not believe that? The guy's evil," Ray said from another cell.

"We'll get out eventually," Espio said trying to break out of his cell.

"That's not possible, these bars are really strong. And very close together, not even I can fit through," Charmy laughed trying to squeeze through the bars.

"Where did he go anyway?" Ray asked ignoring Charmy.

"I believe he went to find some emerald shine," Espio said.

"Angel Island perhaps?"

"It's possible."

"Would you all shut up! I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of here," Mighty shouted from the corner of his cell.

"I'm pretty sure we already know a way," Espio grunted throwing a ninja star. It hit the bar and didn't even leave a scratch.

"That was a sorry attempt."

"Some of us like to find solutions instead of just pointing out problems," Ray said meanly to Mighty.

"Whatever, I'm gonna find a way out," Mighty said ignoring him.

"This is madness, we should find a way out easily," Espio shouted gruffly.

"Yeah, even the robot guard is asleep," Charmy said pointing at a small, purple Eggman looking robot sitting on a chair asleep.

"Well, we can't wake him," Mighty told Charmy, "No matter how dumb that thing may be, it's weapon can bring us all down."

Just then, a small creak was heard from high above them.

"Did you hear that?" Charmy shouted in a worried tone.

"Shhh, quite bee," Mighty whispered. The creak quickly changed to a small crash. The guard robot woke up.

"Intruder alert, intrud.." The robot shouted and then stopped. The four looked at the robot and saw a small, laser tipped knife sticking right out of the robots head. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of them, they looked to their right and saw none other than Vala the Cat.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

"I am Vala," She replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Charmy, and these are my friends Espio, Ray and Mighty," Charmy shouted.

"Shut up Charmy," Mighty said in annoyed voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, but first, I need you four to do something," Vala snickered.

"What do you want?" Ray questioned.

"If I let you out, will you agree to help me with something?"

"What do you want us to help with?" Mighty asked.

"No, you must agree first," Vala shouted.

"I agree," Charmy said.

"Me too," Ray and Espio said together. They all stared at Mighty.

"Huh, fine," He sighed. Vala pulled a lever in the middle of the room and all four cells opened.

"Now, what do you want of us?" Espio asked.

Vala pulled out a map, "These are the directions to the planet with the shrine Eggman and the chao went to. I need to get there, but I need your help to steal the emeralds back from us."

"Why should we trust you?" Mighty argued.

"Because just freed all of your sorry selves," Vala laughed.

"How will we get to another planet?" Charmy asked.

"Simple, my partner Blaze will help," Vala told him.

"Well, where is she?" Espio asked.

"Probably a million miles away," Mighty said under his breath.

"She's right outside," Vala said running towards the door, "Now hurry up, we've got work to do."

Espio, Charmy, Mighty and Ray ran after her.


	29. Chapter 29: Bantam vs Sonic

Chapter 29 : Bantam Vs. Sonic

Dino Mountain – Morning Land

In a small part of Morning Land, is Dino Mountain. This is a place few people go. It is covered in lava and dinosaur skulls. Unfortunately for Sonic, this is exactly where he landed.

"Ohh, what do you want?" Sonic hesitated standing up in the place he landed.

"I want you to reveal you are a crow," A high voiced, overweight boy in a green chicken suit known as Bantam shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"Get off of our island!" Bantam yelled running towards Sonic with his fist out. Sonic jumped out of the way and he ran into a wall.

"Even with a broken arm, I can outrun fat people," Sonic laughed landing on a nearby rock.

"We rid the island of you things a few years back, now, you decide to come back," Bantam exclaimed, "You shall pay!" He once again ran towards Sonic, this time with both fists out. One of them hit Sonic's leg as he attempted to jump out of the way.

"Pathetic, but I guess now I have to fight ya," Sonic laughed rolling into a ball and charging up speed. Bantam ran over to a nearby egg, picked it up and tossed at Sonic. Sonic broke through it as he rolled towards Bantam at a high speed.

"Ugh," Bantam grunted flying backwards from Sonic's blow.

"C'mon kid, I don't got time for this," Sonic said, "I gotta stop Eggman and find my friends." Bantam ignored him and picked up a rock.

"Crows aren't welcome here," He shouted tossing the rock. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way and jump on Bantam's head.

"I can stay up here all day kid, but I won't," Sonic laughed, "Now, let me go, and I'll leave you alone." Bantam grabbed Sonic and threw him into a rock. He lifted up his giant foot and was just about to smash Sonic's face in when he heard a voice.

"BANTAM STOP!" It was Billy. Billy, Rolly, Chick, Knuckles, Tails, Tocky and Vector ran over to Bantam.

"Sonic," Tails yelled running over to Sonic.

"WHAT? There are more of them?" Bantam asked staring at the 5 weird creatures.

"No, they are from somewhere else, they are not crows," Rolly said.

"Yeah, and we're helping them," Billy laughed.

"Sonic, how'd you get here?" Knuckles asked helping Sonic up.

"I got shot out of a cannon on the back of one of Eggman's cronies. How'd you get here?" Sonic asked back shaking the dust off of him.

"The same way," Vector replied.

"We were looking for you, Eggman and the Chaotix," Tails explained.

"But then we were attacked by some robots," Knuckles said.

"Well, we need to find Eggman," Sonic yelled.

"How? We have no idea where we are or how to get back to the East Islands," Vector asked.

"We can help you out," Rolly told them, "But, you're going to have to be brave, and trust us."

"I don't like the sound of that," Knuckles smirked. The group followed behind Rolly to a small hill with a cannon on top of it.

"We have to get shot out of another cannon?" Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry, it's a pretty safe," Chick laughed, "You'll just all have to go at once and pray you land on your island."

"Is this a good idea?" Vector worried.

"Just get in already," Knuckles grunted pushing Vector head first into the cannon. Sonic, Tails and Tocky squeezed in with them.

"On the count of three," Billy said. Bantam slowly walked behind the cannon and lit a match.

"Guys, I'm a lil' worried," Vector's muffled voice echoed in the cannon. They ignored him.

"Three," Rolly shouted.

"Two," Chick yelled.

"One!" Billy exclaimed. Bantam lit the cannon and the five blasted off into the sky. They all held onto Vector's tail so they wouldn't get separated.

"Bye bye," Billy shouted at them.

"Come back soon!" Rolly yelled.

"See ya, ya stupid crows!" Bantam laughed. Soon after that, they couldn't even been seen in the sky.


	30. Chapter 30: Get Ready for a Space Trip

Chapter 30 : Get Ready for a Space Trip

Tails' Workshop – Mystic Ruins Hill Top

"Amy, Cream, wake up," Big said shrugging Cream and Amy.

"Uh, Big?" Amy moaned.

"We have to find Froggy, Birdie, Cheese and Chocola!" Big shouted.

"Oy, but how?" Cream asked with a yawn.

"Well, we can find a way," Big said.

Amy sighed and stood up, "Big, there's no hope anymore."

"That robot went in the forest, maybe it's still there," Cream said with hope in her tone.

"I doubt it, you saw how fast it was going," Amy grunted.

"Stop being so negative, Amy. You're scaring her," Big said gritting his eyes.

"Whatever," Amy said quietly kicking a pebble. Just then, the ground began to shack.

"What's happening?" Cream cried holding onto Big's arm.

"I dunno," Big said. The three looked up in the air and saw four distant robots shooting up into space.

"LOOK! It's the robot that kidnapped them!" Cream said pointing at the biggest one.

"And that looks like Metal Knuckles," Big said. Before they knew it, the four robots were out of sight.

"How will we ever catch them now?" Big asked in an upset tone.

Cream stood there, looking around the area they were at, "HEY! Tails' workshop!"

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"He builds all kinds of things, I'm sure he has some kind of space craft."

"Even if he does, how would we fly it?"

"I know how to work robots," Big exclaimed.

"Since when?" Amy laughed.

"Since I stole that walker from Dr. Eggman last year."

"Oh"

"Well then, let's look for one!" Cream shouted running into the workshop. Big and Amy followed after. The three looked in every door and every corner of the workshop. They finally found one in the garage. It was a small space ship that was shaped like a sphere with wings and an engine. The three barely fit, but somehow managed.

"Everybody ready?" Big asked.

"Get your ear off of me Cream," Amy yelled ignoring Big.

"You move your leg!" Cream shouted back.

"GET READY FOR A SPACE TRIP!" Big shouted and turned on the engines. The space craft took off at a high speed into the sky. Big made the ship do a few loops on accident, but manage to regain control of it shortly after.

"Look, there they are!" Cream pointed out after they got out of the atmosphere. The four robots were headed to a distant planet.

"Follow them!" Amy said. Big took off after them.


	31. Chapter 31: Fang the Sniper

Chapter 31 : Fang the Sniper

Sacred Emerald Shrine – Zabolick

"AH! What happened!" Rouge shrieked jumping out of the space craft at the sigh of Shadow's unconscious body.

"Nack shot him," Omega said in a soft tone.

"Why? When?"

"They got in a fight."

"Zero, get the materials out of the ship while I deal with this problem," Eggman ordered. Eggman walked over to Shadow's body, and put his hand on his chest.

"What's the problem?" Rouge cried.

"His heart is still beating, he's just in pain," Eggman sighed in a bit of relief.

"AHHHH!" Chemon screamed from the main ship, "One of the emeralds is gone!"

"What! Which one?" Eggman yelled.

"A red one."

"Nack must have stole it when he flew away in his weird hover craft," Omega said punching one fist into the palm of his hand.

"Hover craft? Red emerald…" Eggman said in a daze.

"Shadow, Shadow wake up," Rouge cried shaking Shadow's legs.

"I remember something now..," Eggman whispered, "ROUGE! When you first let Nack join your team, did he ever go by another name?"

"I believe he has a real name," Rouge said blowing her nose, "Um, Fred? No, um, Frank? No, I think it started with an F.."

"Fang?"

"Yeah, Fang the Sniper."

"THAT RAT!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" Chemon asked.

"I've had a run in with him before. Fang the Sniper once helped me beat Sonic and Tails, but he took off with the red Chaos Emerald," Eggman explained.

"What? He tricked us?" Rouge said in shock.

"Yes. He tricked all of us. I should have known."

"Well? What are we gonna do?" Chemon asked.

"Zero, Chemon, get in the space craft, we're going after him," Eggman ordered, "Omega, Rouge, wrap this around Shadow's arm and try to wake him up." He tossed a medical band their way.

The three jumped in the space craft and took off.

"Left his head up gently, Omega," Rouge said picking up the band. She wrapped it around his arm, and continued trying to wake him up.


	32. Chapter 32: Blaze and the Sol Emeralds

Chapter 32 : Blaze and the Sol Emeralds

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

Vala, Espio, Mighty, Ray and Charmy quickly ran through a long corridor trying not to get caught by the guards. As they neared the end, they ran into a white cat, with purple clothing and boots.

"Blaze, I assume?" Espio asked.

"You'd be correct," Blaze replied in a hushed voice.

"How are you gonna get us out of here?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"Using these," Blaze said pulling out seven colored emeralds.

"The Chaos emeralds!" Mighty shouted.

"No you idiot, the Sol Emeralds. They're from my dimension," Blaze explained, "They can teleport us anywhere we need to go."

"Yeah right, how can they do that?" Mighty grunted.

"If you hold them right, and say where you want to go," Vala smirked.

"Now touch them," Blaze shouted. The six each touched one emerald.

"ZABOLICK!" Vala shouted. With a burst of light, they were gone.

The six landed roughly inside Eggman's base in progress on the planet.

"Ouch, where are we?" Charmy asked dizzily.

"Inside Eggman's base," Vala whispered, "Now be quiet, we don't want to get caught."

"Roger," Espio replied. They quickly but quietly walked along the hallway to a large window. Out the window, they saw Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Omega, and Zero leaning over Shadow.

"What on Earth happened?" Ray questioned.

"How should I know, I just got here!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Would you shut up!" Mighty yelled, "Now come on, we've got to find the emeralds."

"Wait a minute, you have to hold up your side of the deal!" Vala reminded him.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Stall Eggman while we shut down his defenses," Blaze smirked.

"Are you crazy? We'll be killed!" Ray tweaked.

"If you want the emeralds, you'll do it."

"You're a witch!" Charmy yelled.

"You agreed!"

"We didn't know this is what you meant," Espio exclaimed.

"Well you don't have a choice, no distraction, no emeralds," Vala threatened, "Got it, Ninja boy?"

"Hmpt," Espio grunted, "Let's go guys, we need those emeralds."

The four ran down the hallway and out the door to begin the distraction of Eggman.

"What fools," Blaze laughed running the opposite direction.

"Yeah….fools…" Vala whispered looking back at the four. She then turned around and followed Blaze.


	33. Chapter 33: Rough Landings

Chapter 33 : Rough Landings

Eggbase – Off the coast of Angel Island

"WAH!" Vector screamed landing head first in a pile of dirt, "Oh great, I lost 'em"

"AHH!" The other four shouted, landing on top of Vector.

"Ouch, thanks a lot guys."

"Sorry Vector, we can't decide where we land," Tails apologized.

"Yeah, but even we could, I'd choose to land on you," Knuckles smirked. Tocky cocked a smile at Knuckles joke.

"Guys, look!" Sonic exclaimed. The four turned their heads to see Eggman's ground base.

"The Eggbase!" Tails said, "We can probably find something in there to get us to Zabolick!"

"Yeah, then we can finally bring down that Egghead!" Knuckles shouted in joy.

"Well then, let's get goin'" Vector ran ahead of them into the base. As the five entered, they noticed all kinds of destroyed machines, robots and walls of the base.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Who cares, let's just find something and get out of here," Knuckles grunted.

"I think I found something," Sonic said from a distance. The four caught up to him and saw him standing next to a huge spaceship.

"That looks a smaller version of one of the ships in his Egg Fleet," Tails said examining it.

"Huh?" Vector asked in a very confused voice.

"Oh, an old battle with Eggman we went through."

"Well, let's get it," Knuckles said as he and Tocky jumped in. Sonic, Tails and Vector jumped in after.

"Buckle up!" Tails shouted strapping in at the pilots chair. He then pressed a few buttons and the engines turned on with a huge burst of sound, "Listen to those babies purr."

"Tails, you're starting to scare me," Knuckles laughed.

"You're a jerk sometimes, ya know that?"

"I try."

"Can we get going, please?" Vector yelled.

"Alright, I'm going," Tails replied and the ship took off into deep space.


	34. Chapter 34: Run in on Planet Zabolick

Chapter 34 : Run in on Planet Zabolick

Zabolick Eggbase - Zabolick

"I think that went well," Big said dusting off his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? The ship is destroyed!" Amy yelled looking back at the burning space ship.

"C'mon guys! We have to search the base!" Cream said from inside the base.

"Alright, alright."

The three made their way inside without hesitation, unfortunately, they didn't find the four robot replicas.

"Where could they have gone? We saw them land here!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, keep your voice down, we don't want them to find us!" Cream whispered.

"I must agree," Blaze said from the corner.

"Who are you?" Big asked, stepping in front of Cream and Amy to protect them.

"She's working with me," Vala replied from the same corner.

"Oh, hi Vala, didn't think I'd see you again," Amy smiled.

"Well, I work in mysterious ways."

"Have you two seen any robot copies of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or Eggman go through here?" Cream asked politely.

"Hmm, can't say that we have," Blaze replied.

"RUN!" A loud voice said from down the hall. Four blurs were heading straight for them.

"Espio?" Amy and Cream exclaimed together.

"That robot, Zero, and that other robot, Omega, they're headed this way!" Mighty yelled running past them.

"Hi Cream!" Charmy said as he stopped.

"Charmy, come on! We gotta go," Ray shouted grabbing Charmy's arm.

"Blast, they got caught!" Blaze said angrily.

"But at least we got what we came for," Vala reminded her.

"True."

"I think we better run," Big shouted picking up the four of them with both arms. He took off after Espio, Charmy, Ray and Mighty.

Espio quickly turned into a small room, in the far end of the base. Big and the others followed.

"I thought I told you to keep them busy," Blaze yelled, fire coming out of her hands.

"We were, unfortunately, we can't keep from getting tired out," Mighty snapped back.

"Guys, stop!" Amy shouted, "We're all trapped together, and now we gotta find a way out."

"Amy, don't forget, we've also got to find those robots," Cream said.

"I know Cream, we will."

"What robots?" Espio asked.

"Robot versions of Sonic, Eggman, Knuckles and Tails," Big explained, "They kidnapped Froggy!"

"And Chocola, Birdie and Cheese," Cream continued.

"Well, I guess we can help you find them a long the way," Ray said.

"Along the way of what?" Vala asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Along the way of getting out of here and stopping Eggman. You know he's up to something bad!"

"Duh!" Charmy smirked.

"Shut up," Mighty yelled.

"He's so mean to me," Charmy cried into Cream's arm.

"I get the same from Amy sometimes," Cream laughed.

"I think they've passed now, let's go," Espio whispered running out of the room. The rest followed.


	35. Chapter 35: Omega Vs Knuckles

Chapter 35 : Omega Vs. Knuckles

Sacred Emerald Shrine – Zabolick

"Ouch, talk about pain," Knuckles said jumping out of the spaceship.

"Meh, wasn't that bad," Tails laughed.

"Guys, look!" Vector shouted pointing at Rouge helping Shadow stand up. The group ran over to them.

"What happened?" Sonic asked in a worried voice.

"What? Where did you come from?" Eggman shouted in shock.

"Huh, we appear whenever you don't want us to."

"Yeah, we just seem to always be where you are, I wonder why that is?" Knuckles remarked sarcastically.

"Pfft, Knucklehead, you know you can't beat us," Eggman laughed, "Omega, finish them!"

"But Doctor," Omega's robotic voice stumbled.

"Do it!"

Omega launched himself towards Knuckles at full speed. Sonic, Tails, Tocky and Vector jumped out of the way, but Knuckles stood there, fists first.

"I don't think so," Knuckles grunted jabbing a fist into Omega's metal torso.

"Enemy recorded, Knuckles the Echidna," Omega said launching backwards.

"Omega, don't!" Rouge shouted.

"Uh, what's going on?" Shadow whispered in pain.

"Nothing, lay down, you need rest."

Knuckles picked up a large rock from the left of him and tossed it at Omega. Omega simply shot through it with his machine gun fingers.

"Knuckles, you hothead, we don't have time for this! Besides, he's a good guy," Tails shouted.

Knuckles started running right at Omega, "Be quiet Tails, I know what I'm doing."

"C'mon guys, if we go inside, we might be able to find what we're lookin' for!" Vector said to them. Tails, Sonic and Tocky went inside the base.

"I'll be right there guys," Knuckles shouted throwing an even bigger boulder at Omega. This time, it crushed him.

"OMEGA!" Rouge shouted. Knuckles took off after Sonic and his pals.

Omega lifted the boulder off of him and sat down besides Rouge, "I well eradicate the enemy later."

"Good plan, they won't find what they want in there anyway," Eggman sighed.

In the base, Sonic and friends rushed down the halls.

"LOOK OUT!" Vector shouted as the group neared Blaze and her group.

"Woah, Vector," Espio said stopping in front of them.

"Fancy running into you guys here," Sonic remarked.

"Oh Sonic, I never thought I'd see you again!" Amy screeched grabbing onto Sonic.

"That's funny, I was hoping for the same thing too."

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Tails asked.

"We're looking for the group of robots that kidnapped our friends," Cream said softly.

"We want revenge on Eggman, and the Super emeralds back," Might replied.

"And we're on business of our own," Blaze slyly remarked.

"Well, I guess you guys can help us now, and we'll help you," Knuckles said.

"Sounds like a deal," Ray excitedly shouted.

"Wait, what were you guys running from?" Vector asked.

"Well, we were running from the robots, but then Espio was all 'let's go' and we were all, 'okay'. Then we ran into you and I really don't know what's going on," Charmy tweaked.

"Thanks Charmy."

"Come on, we gotta find the emeralds. I'm sure where the Chaos are, the Super's are right with them," Sonic said running the direction the others came from. The rest followed.


	36. Chapter 36: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 36 : The Beginning of the End

Master Plan Room - Zabolick Eggbase

As the group of heroes reached the end of the base, they entered a strange room. Inside the room was the top of the shrine. Surrounded by machines to harness the emeralds power, along with three pods to the side of it.

"Look, there's the emeralds!" Charmy shouted in joy.

"Thanks Mr. Points-out-the-obvious," Espio said running up to the emeralds.

"Not so fast, lizard," Eggman said from behind them. Dr. Eggman, Chemon, Omega, Rouge, Shadow and Zero stood in the doorway of the room.

"I think we're busted," Big sighed.

"Oh you're busted," Eggman laughed, "But you walked right into my trap." Eggman pointed to a group of five small tubes. Four of which, containing Froggy, Birdie, Cheese and Chocola.

"FROGGY!"

"CHEESE! CHOCOLA!" Cream cried.

"Birdie…" Amy said in disbelief.

"We need these four to finish our plan," Eggman explained, "You see, each one has been exposed to the emeralds. They well add extra power to the revival of the ancient god!"

"What's the fifth one for?" Tails asked.

"Simple, him," Eggman pointed at Tocky. Tocky stood there in shock.

"Why?" Knuckles shouted.

"Because, he had a piece of an emerald stuck in his shell, meaning he's been exposed to the emerald too!" Eggman said picking the emerald out of Tocky and throwing him in a tube.

"What about the emerald Fang stole?" Rouge asked from behind him.

"Chemon found it out in the wastelands of this planet, it's on the shrine now."

"Well then, what are the three big tubes for?" Espio questioned.

"Simple. Three of the people in this room can go Super or Hyper when in contact of the Chaos or Super emeralds."

"Wait a minute, that means….," Amy said, "SONIC!"

"Correct fools!" Eggman shouted grabbing Sonic and placing him in one of the tubes.

"Let him go!" Tails yelled running towards Eggman. He simply pushed him out of the way.

"Now, for the one that goes hyper." Eggman grabbed Mighty and threw him in a tube.

"Mighty can go hyper?" Vector asked.

"Yes, he is in contact with the Super Emeralds all the time," Ray said.

"But what about the third?" Knuckles questioned.

"Oh, well, it's our little Shadow here," Eggman chuckled.

"What!" Rouge shouted.

"That's right, I tricked you all into helping me. I knew all along I would need Shadow for this, and he's too powerful for me to get myself."

"You're evil," Rouge cried.

"No duh," Eggman said, grabbing Shadow with no problem.

"No.." Shadow said weakly, then passing out.

"And now to deal with the rest of you," Eggman said pressing a button on a panel near Chemon. A large casing appeared around everyone but himself and Chemon.

"You're going on a little trip into deep space!"

"We can't get out!" Blaze shouted kicking the case.

"You won't get away with this!" Rouge cried.

"But I will," Eggman laughed.

"No you won't," Chemon laughed.

"What?"

"Don't you see you fool, I've used you!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I needed you to capture the emeralds, I needed you to build a base. I needed you to trick Sonic and his friends to come here."

"I…don't understand."

"I've been working with your past creations," Chemon laughed as Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll and Eggrobo appeared in the room.

"No!" Eggman shouted as Eggrobo pushed him into the case.

"Didn't you wonder how I got the stupid chao and the frog and bird? Didn't you wonder how I got the emerald from Fang? My robot friends found them for me. You fell for a trick you fool."

"But how…"

"Simple, you're an idiot," Chemon chuckled, "And now, I bid you all, fair well!" He pressed a button on a panel, and the pod was launched into space.


	37. Chapter 37: Falling Through the Stars

Chapter 37 : Falling Through the Stars

Compressed Pod – Deep Space

"We're all going to die!" Big shouted in a panic.

"Calm down Mr. Big, we'll get out," Cream said trying to calm him down.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to listen to him," Eggman said.

"Well you were, but moping won't get us out of here," Knuckles remarked.

"It's true, we've got to get out," Tails said.

"How? Do you see an exit?" Vala shouted.

"Even if there was, we'd just fall to our deaths anyway," Blaze sighed.

"No sign of evacuation route anywhere," Omega said scanning the pod.

"We know that!" Knuckles shouted.

"Enough!" Ray yelled, "Now we gotta find a way out of here. C'mon guys, think, we've gone through tougher situations than this."

"No we haven't," Espio said.

"That didn't help," Amy shouted whacking him with her hammer.

"I can't take it!" Rouge yelled, "I need a wake up call!" She grabbed Knuckles by the arms, pushed him up against the side of the pod hard.

"Rouge…what are you.." Knuckles tried to say, but it was too late. Rouge had kissed him, right on the lips.

"There, I'm back to normal," Rouge said letting go of Knuckles. Knuckles fell to the floor in a daze.

"What exactly was that for?" Vector asked.

"Like you've never had the urge to kiss someone when falling to your death."

"No," Everyone said at once.

"Hmpt," Rouge grunted.

"Alright, enough fooling around, Eggman, you've got to have some way out," Tails said with hope in his voice.

"Well, if we can manage to move the pod directly above the base, the tractor beam around it should pull us back in," Eggman said.

"How would we do that?" Vala asked.

"Simple, we all have to shift our weight to one side of the pod, and try to steer it."

"Are you sure it will work?" Tails asked.

"They don't call me a doctor because I failed college. Now go!"

Everyone made their way to the left side of the pod.

"Get off my leg!"

"Well you get off my tail!"

"Your ear is in my way, rabbit."

"Ouch, oh god, my knee."

"Omega, you're poking my eye out!"

"Zero, when'd you get here?"

"Amy, put your hammer away!"

"I need another kiss."

"It's working!" Eggman jumped in joy, "Alright, now everybody jump."

The pod started moving down as they jumped.

"Do it again!"

The pod moved down some more and within a few jumps, it was being pulled back to the base.

"YAHOO!" Tails shouted hugging Amy.

"We did it, we did it," Cream and Charmy sang together.

Ray grabbed Rouge and kissed her.

Rouge slapped him in the face, "How dare you!"

"You did it to him," Ray cried rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked with a love struck look on his face.

The pod crashed back on the planet and Eggman opened the exit hatch. They all piled out.

"Quickly, we have to reach the shrine before it's too late!" Eggman yelled from ahead of them. They all ran off after him.


	38. Chapter 38: The Ultimate Distruction

Chapter 38 : The Ultimate Destruction

Master Plan Room - Zabolick Eggbase

"It's time to put my plan to work!" Chemon laughed pressing a switch on the panel. The pods lit up and the smaller emeralds started circling the Master Emeralds.

"No, stop!" Dr. Eggman shouted entering the room with the others behind him.

"How did you fools escape? No matter, it's too late, the ancient god is already emerging from the emeralds!"

A huge, black and red monster with a huge dinosaur-like head with four eyes appeared out of the emeralds. It grabbed the pods with a large roar and attached them to his body.

"Yes my pet, yes!" Chemon laughed.

"SONIC!" Amy cried.

"Mighty, Shadow," Ray said.

"It's too late, they have been made sacrifices to the god, Destruction!" Chemon shouted throwing his hands up in victory.

"Destruction and Chaos? The ancient god, it all makes sense," Knuckles said.

"Yes, and you won't stop this one!"

Destruction started throwing green plasa-balls from his hands towards their home planet.

"We have to stop that thing!" Eggman shouted in horror.

"Yes, but how?" Tails asked him.

"I don't know, but it seems he can't fly, we might be able to take Sonic, Shadow and Mighty off of him before he reaches his final form."

"How would we do that?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails, Rouge, Charmy, Ray and Cream can fly, they could fly up to him and save them," Eggman said.

"No way, Cream an' Charmy are too young fer that," Vector stated.

"Well, Tails, Rouge, and Ray can handle it," Eggman continued, "But you won't get to them if he's only focusing on them. The rest of us need to distract him while you three save them."

"Distract him? Are you crazy? He's huge," Blaze shouted in anger.

"Do you want to save them or not?" Cream said.

"Well, I don't want them to die."

"Then help," Vala yelled.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Alright, here's the plan. Big, give Rouge your fishing pole. She can use it to break the pods. Espio, destroy one of my Eggbots and get it's laser, I'll need it to shoot this things head. Omega, Zero, you can help with that part too," Eggman explained.

"Roger," Espio said running down the hall to find a robot.

"Okiee dokiee," Big said giving Rouge the pole.

"Now go prepare, we don't have any time to waste!" Eggman shouted. Rouge, Tails and Ray took off to get closer to Destruction. The world's safty now rested in their hands.


	39. Chapter 39: Bring it Down!

Chapter 39 : "Bring It Down!"

Sacred Emerald Shrine – Zabolick

"No! Don't let these fools do this," Chemon shouted sending the robots to fight off the now laser shooting Eggman.

"Bring it down!" Espio yelled throwing his ninja stars at Destruction's head.

Tails, Rouge and Ray quickly rushed to the tubes. Ray made his way to Mighty first.

"C'mon, Mighty, get up!" Ray said as he pushed the broken glass from where Rouge hit the tube with the fishing pole.

Ray pulled Mighty out of the tube and put his unconscious body on his back.

"I'm going down now, Tails, get Sonic!"

"Vector, I need you to find some scraps to spit, I need help," Eggman shouted aiming at the creators head.

Tails rushed to get to Sonic's tube. Rouge had just broke the glass and Sonic's unconscious body was left there, almost falling.

"Gotcha Sonic," Tails shouted grabbing Sonic and flying towards the ground.

Shadow was the only one left, it was up to Rouge to get to him.

Rouge finally got to Shadow, and simply grabbed his arm and got him to the ground.

"NO!" Chemon yelled, "Get them!"

"Not today," Amy shouted slamming her hammer into Chemon and then the robots.

"Wow Amy, that was cool!" Charmy laughed.

"They won't mess with us anymore," Big said smashing the now fallen robots with his massive body.

"Guys, look!" Cream said pointing up at Destruction.

The giant creator was becoming weaker because of the lose of the three. But as he got weaker, the angrier he got.

"Sonic, Shadow, wake up," Eggman said shaking the two hedgehogs and Mighty.

"Oh, what happened?" Sonic said waking up.

"Good question," Mighty said also waking up.

"Chemon turned the tides on us and betrayed me! The ancient god required you three as it's power supply. Now it's weakened but we cant' bring it down! You three need to go super!" Eggman shouted still firing at the god.

"But we need the emeralds," Shadow said rubbing his bruised arm.

"Way ahead of you," Vala said dropping the emeralds near them.

"We also brough back these things," Blaze laughed as Froggy, Birdie, Cheese, Chocola and Tocky walked from behind her.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled in happiness.

"Birdie, Cheese, Chocola!" Cream and Amy said together hugging their rescued friends.

"Tocky's back," Knuckles laughed.

"Enough of the reunion, we need to stop this thing," Tails said.

"This thing looks bigger than Perfect Chaos and the Final Hazard combined," Sonic said, "We can't possibly bring it down by ourselves."

"But no one else can go super or hyper," Knuckles replied.

"Well, there is one other," Cream whispered looking at Blaze. They all turned to her.

"Me? Are you kidding? I haven't done that in a while," Blaze gulped.

"You can use those emeralds you teleported us with to go super?" Espio asked in shock.

"Yes, but…"

"Do you want the world to be destroyed!" Vector shouted.

"Of course not."

"Than help them," Omega said from behind Rouge.

"Fine."

"Let's go!" Mighty shouted running to the top of the shine. The moment of truth was upon them.


End file.
